Hong Kong in Wonderland
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: Hong Kong was just sitting around with his panda, Chen, and watching the sky when something interrupted his peaceful, yet boring, state. It was a flying mint bunny! Curiosity takes over the Chinese nation as he follows the mint bunny into a land like no other. Based off Disney's 1951 Alice in Wonderland. T for language. Mentions of Tea Family.
1. Chapter 1

**BYR: All the Chinese here is _Cantonese_, since the main character is Hong Kong.  
(c)Hetalia - Himaruya Hidekaz  
****(c)Alice in Wonderland - Disney**  
**Cover is mine**

* * *

Young Hong Kong, looking no later than the age of 12, skipped one by one on the rocks across the creak. It was a nice day out, so China had decided to hang the laundry, dragging Hong Kong out to help. Being the young 'preteen' he was, Hong Kong went off into the bamboo forest, ditching his chores. China saw this coming and just shook his head, smiling. At least Hong Kong was getting fresh air.

"Come on, Chen!" Hong Kong called out to the little panda following behind him. The said panda squeaked, running up to the Chinese nation. Chen jumped, Hong Kong catching the panda in his arms. He patted the panda's head, little Chen squeaking with delight.

Hong Kong sighed, seating himself down and leaning on a bamboo shoot. He looked up towards the blue sky, pointing out to himself the small amount of little clouds. Yes, Hong Kong was that bored. He started daydreaming, wondering about his current peaceful, yet boring status.

Despite his constant poker-face giving the wrong impression, Hong Kong really would prefer it if everything was interesting; a wonder. If he could recreate the world, Hong Kong would defiantly make everything a wonder. Not much really caught his attention.

What defiantly caught his attention, was a little mint bunny flying right past him.

Hong Kong jolted up, sitting up straight, little Chen hopping off his spot on Hong Kong's stomach.

"What was that..." Hong Kong questioned mostly to himself. He looked all around. It was difficult to see something with a similar color, flying around bamboo. Hong Kong finally spotted it; a mint colored bunny with wings. Wait, wasn't England always talking about a flying mint bunny?

The mint bunny stopped onto a decently big rock, pulling out, out of nowhere, a pocket watch. "Oh goodness! I'm late!" It shouted, taking off flying again.

"Wait!" Hong Kong called out, jumping up and following the mint bunny. He always heard England talk to himself about a mint bunny, Hong Kong was curious if that was it. "Hurry up, Chen!" The little panda next to Hong Kong _Chi_-ed, both catching up to the mint bunny.

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" The mint bunny cried in its high pitched voice. Hong Kong couldn't help but wonder what a little flying mint bunny would be late for; it was a flying mint bunny for crying out loud!

"Bloody mint bunny..." Hong Kong mumbled to himself as he continued chasing after the mint bunny, "I said 'wait'!"

"Can't wait! I'm late! Late! Late! Late!" It shouted back, ending its flight and continuing on foot into a hole.

Once reaching the hole, Hong Kong made an abrupt stop, Chen doing the same besides him. The Chinese nation couldn't possible just walk through; the hole was pretty small. Said preteen(ish) got on his hands and knees, looking inside the small hole. He could probably fit like so.

"Looks like we're going in, Chen..." Hong Kong turned to Chen and said. The panda just blinked at its owner. Hong Kong blinked back before turning back to the hole and crawling in. "Well honestly, after years of walking around here and all, I never really noticed this little hole..." Hong Kong said to the little panda behind him, still crawling forward.

The passage started getting smaller, so Hong Kong got on his stomach, army crawling the rest of the way. China would probably scold him later for getting his clothes so dirty... Even so, Hong Kong continued on, not at all knowing where he was heading. He didn't quite think about it until it was too late.

Unable to really see where he was crawling, Hong Kong fell over an edge.

"Crap!" Hong Kong swore a second after realizing his situation, from shock. He looked down (up?) towards his feet, seeing Chen looking over the edge. "_Joigin_, Chen!" Hong Kong shouted to his panda, not at all looking panicked.

Looking around at his surrounding, Hong Kong couldn't help but become more and more confused and curious. He'd fallen past objects like clocks, dressers, tables, and other weird things, that didn't seem like was falling at all. The objects were just floating. At this rate of endlessly falling, will he end up in America? Hong Kong wasn't sure.

What caught him off guard was landing in a rocking chair. Hong Kong had landed with his back on the seat and legs on the backrest, still looking at things upside down. Positioning himself corrected, Hong Kong noticed he wasn't falling quite as fast, just slowly floating down.

"What is this place..." Hong Kong mumbled to himself, still looking all around. He rocked back, looking up and seeing nothing but darkness. Due to the way a rocking chair is made, Hong Kong had no choice but to rock forward. At first, he saw that under him was matching what was above him; darkness.

The rocking chair rocked a bit too forward and Hong Kong slipped off, a quick and small 'Ai!' escaping from him as he continued falling again, head first. Again, he showed no signs of panic whatsoever.

Squinting down at something that was showing up under him, Hong Kong saw that it was a pink and purple checkered floor. Well, there's the ground.

Hong Kong readied himself for impact, still watching the ground steadily. He watched as the ground got closer and closer, waiting to reach the ground at the right time.

Which was now...

Still free falling, Hong Kong flipped. He landed agilely, landing with his body crouched down on his knees and arms by his side. If it were anyone else besides Hong Kong, they probably would've splattered all over the floor. Martial arts was always handy to know.

"Oh goodness! I'm late! Late! Late! Late!" Hong Kong heard, looking up to see the flying mint bunny.

"Ai!" Hong Kong shouted, trying to get the mint bunny's attention. "Get back here and tell me where I am!" He shouted, still keeping his emotionless face.

"Can't! I'm late!" The mint bunny shouted back, continuing on flying to wherever it was going. The mint bunny was really starting to piss Hong Kong off.

The Chinese nation took off, chasing after it. The hallway he ran down was pretty narrow, but enough room to run through. There were also weird decorations hanging on the wall, but Hong Kong paid no attention. All his attention was on the flying mint bunny.

As he chased the mint bunny, Hong Kong arrived in a larger than normal room. He didn't see the flying mint bunny anywhere. When he turned back around, Hong Kong, again, saw more darkness. When he turn back forward, Hong Kong finally noticed the flying mint bunny, but something was off.

It was tinier.

Continuing after the smaller mint bunny, Hong Kong saw it run through a pretty small door. He got down on his knees again, attempting to open the door.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Quit pulling my nose!" The doorknob yelled. Hong Kong did so, jumping back a bit from the abnormality. "What? No apologies? How rude!" The doorknob huffed.

When Hong Kong focused more on the knob, he saw it had a face; the knob as a nose, key hole as a mouth, and eyes above its nose. He also noticed little glasses over the doorknob's eyes, making it seem every familiar.

"Austria...?" The doorknob raised a brow with what seemed like glaring eyes.

"Well I am Austrian made, but my name is Roderich. Now run along, little boy." The doorknob huffed again. Hong Kong kept his steady poker-face, but a tiny vein popped up.

"Just let me through. I'm after the mint bunny." Hong Kong said, trying to pull the knob again. This time, he failed to do so because Austria pulled away.

"Oi! Do you really think you'll fit in me! It's highly implausible!" He said with another huff, slowly getting on Hong Kong's nerve.

"Don't you mean 'impossible'?" Hong Kong said back.

"Rude and stupid. Nothing's impossible." The vein from before grew larger.

"Why you..."

"Why don't you drink the tea on the table and see what happens?" Austria said, snobbishly. But what table? Hong Kong didn't see any table.

The Chinese nation turned back around and saw something floating towards him from the dark spot. It was a table and chair; the kind you find in a fancy backyard garden.

"What tea-" _poof!_A little tea cup and pot popped up. "Oh..." Hong Kong picked up the tea cup warily, looking all around it. Next, he picked up the pot of tea. It was a bit light, so there must not be that much. There was also a little tag on the handle that read, 'drink me'.

"China-_Gou_said not to put stuff in my mouth if I don't know what it was..." Hong Kong said aloud, not exactly sure who he was talking to. At the same time, he picked up the lid of the tea pot, examining the tea inside; Jasmine tea.

Hong Kong shrugged. Well, he knew what kind of tea it was. Plus, he was a nation, what could harm him?

The young Chinese preteen poured the tea, giving it another quick sniff when bringing it up towards his face. With another quick shrug, Hong Kong drunk the tea. It tasted like regular Jasmine tea and he was still standing.

_Hiccup!_ Hong Kong jumped a bit, dropping the tea cup. When he landed soon after, he noticed he was a bit shorter. _Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccup! _With each hiccup and jump, Hong Kong got smaller and smaller, until he was just the right size to fit through the door. That's when the hiccups stopped.

"Alright, I'm small enough. Now let me through." Hong Kong shouted, running back to Austria.

"Uh uh uh~" Austria said in a sing-song tone, an arrogant grin on his face. "I'm locked~" The vein on Hong Kong's head grew even bigger.

"Oh, go fuck yourself with a bloody chair!" His voice loudened through his monotone voice. He kicked Austria, making him yelp in pain. "What'm I suppose to do now...?" Hong Kong growled a bit to himself.

"Well, you little brat, just get the key on the table." Austria growled, nudging towards the table. Hong Kong looked up towards the table, seeing nothing through the transparent table top.

"There wasn't any key up there." He said while he was turning to the table. Hong Kong squinted. He really didn't see anything.

_Poof!~_

A key popped up on the table, clanking as it landed on said place.

Blinking a couple times silently, Hong Kong then face-palmed. This place was really starting to annoy him.

"Well, there's the key." Austria said with a huff. Hong Kong glared at the doorknob before grumbling a mixture of British and Chinese swears to himself, walking back towards the table.

Hong Kong attempted to climb back up the table, but only kept on sliding back down. The table leg had no grips. When he landed on his bottom for the seventh time, Hong Kong gave a frustrated sigh. In the background was a laughing doorknob.

"You are truly entertaining." Austria managed to say in between his laughs. "You could always try the box." And like a whole bunch of other objects, a little, fancy box popped up in front of the Chinese nation.

Hong Kong stared blankly at the box. Really? What is this place? Warily, he opened the box, wondering what was inside. With a brow raised, Hong Kong took a piece of what was inside, out. It was a White Rabbit candy.

The young nation shrugged, unwrapping the candy and popping it in his mouth. The candy was hard at first, but soon gotten soft. Hong Kong chewed on the sweet candy, realizing he was growing even bigger than he was before. He was a giant!

As a giant, Hong Kong started hearing a muffling sound. He looked towards where it was coming from, noticing that his foot was right up against the little door, aka, Austria.

"Come again?" Hong Kong asked, moving his foot away. Austria started sputtering.

"I said to get your foot out of my knob!" Austria yelled. "Ha, and now you can't fit through the door!"

Austria was really getting on Hong Kong's nerve and he was losing his patients. Actually, he just lost it. Hong Kong brought his hand to his back pocket, about to pull something out.

"Bloody doorknob... Can't you just keep your mouth shut..." Hong Kong silently growled. Austria looked towards the Chinese nation's hand, seeing matches and firecrackers.

"W-what are you doing with those?" He nervously asked. Hong Kong inwardly smirked. He was going to teach a certain Austrian doorknob a little lesson.

Austria watched in terror as Hong Kong lit the match, nearing the fire to the fuse. He sputtered demands, commanding the nation to get the fire away from the firecrackers. Hong Kong only ignored him, lighting the firecrackers.

"Stop!" Austria shouted, Hong Kong just nearing him with the lit firecrackers. "Get that away from‒" The doorknob was cut off when Hong Kong shoved the firecrackers in his keyhole-mouth, running as far as he could away from it (which wasn't that far since he was so big).

"Bombs away!" He said a bit loudly from where he was.

Before the firecrackers went off, Austria spitted it out, flinching his face away when they went off.

_Boom! Pop! Pop! Boom! Crackle! Crackle!_

The firecrackers sparked, making deafening, loud crackles and booms. All the sparks caused smoke, raising up to the ceiling.

"Oh, now you've done it!" Austria yelled. The sprinklers went off, quickly filling the room with water.

Hong Kong watched as the water rose up to his shins. All he did was blink at it, though inside, we was asking a lot of questions to himself. At this rate, will he just drown? How will he get through the door now? Were the sprinklers even there before?

The preteen Chinese Nation snapped out of thought when he heard Austria flaming mad and yelling.

"Stupid brat! Look at what you've done!" He shouted, spitting out water right after. "Ugh! Stupid teapot! Get out of my face!" Austria added, nudging the said pot away with his face.

Teapot? That's it!

Quickly, Hong Kong grabbed the teapot. He looked inside, seeing there were still a little bit of tea left. The Chinese nation drank the tea right from the pot, a strong hiccup arriving right after. Hong Kong shrunk instantly, landing in the empty teapot.

The teapot floated towards the fumed Austria. The Austrian doorknob stretched his mouth even wider as he continued trying to yell. Strangely, it was wide enough for Hong Kong to slip through while still being in the teapot, the water shoving him through when trying to escape through the keyhole like it was a drain.

"_Joijin_, bloody git!"

* * *

**Notes:**  
-Joijin - Goodbye  
-Gou/Gougou - Big Brother  
-White Rabbit - Chinese candy

* * *

Reviews are loved, please excuse grammer, spelling, and/or language...


	2. Chapter 2

Once passing through the Austrian doorknob's keyhole, Hong Kong peeked over the edge of the teapot, the lid on his head.

"Woah..." Hong Kong said to himself. He was in the middle of a vast ocean, still floating in the teapot. As usual, Hong Kong was calm, looking all around for any signs of land. Instead of finding land, the Chinese preteen found a familiar looking dodo bird sitting on a piece of drift wood.

"Ai! Over here! Can you help me?" Hong Kong shouted to the dodo bird. When said dodo turned to the Chinese preteen, he was able to finalize why it looked familiar; it was Germany.

The young nation had a hard time keeping his poker-face at the German's appearance. His usual slicked back blond hair was under a black sailor hat. The top half of his body was the same, masculine body, while waist down was a dodo's bottom half. Germany still had the same, strict face, but with a dodo bird's beak as a nose.

"Land ho!" Germany shouted in his deep, German accent, pointing at a direction near Hong Kong. "Hurry up and go!"

Following behind Germany were other birds on another piece of driftwood. "Yes sir! Ludwig sir!" They saluted, continuing to follow right after.

"Ludwig...?" Hong Kong raised a bow. Then, following behind the birds was a line of lobsters, all swimming to said 'land'. "Can someone help?" Hong Kong shouted, still being ignored.

Before the Chinese nation could ask for anymore help, a giant wave tipped the teapot over, Hong Kong falling out. When the waves pulled back, Hong Kong was laying face down on the ground. He tried getting up, but the animals from before kept stepping on him, pushing said preteen down as they ran in circles.

"Get up, now!" Hong Kong heard a burly voice shout to him. He looked up and saw it was Germany standing on a large boulder. "You'll never get stronger or dried just laying around!"

"Dried?" The Chinese preteen questioned. Stronger, yes, but he didn't understand how running in a circle with animals would dry him up when there are constant large waves crashing down on him.

"Have to run with the others! Now go! Run! Run! Run!" With that, Hong Kong quickly got up, running around in a circle with the animals. Before he could ask what in the sane mind made Germany think this would make them dry, another giant wave crashed down on them.

The wave raised up to the rock Germany was on. It didn't get him wet, but it nearly put out the fire next to him. Luckily, the German picked it up on time, placing it back once the wave went down, and wiped his hands on his purple coat.

"See! You're getting stronger and drier!" Germany shouted to Hong Kong, who thought differently.

"How is this getting me drier?" He shouted back, now riding on the large beak of a toucan.

"_Forward, backward, inward, outward, come and join the chase! Nothing could be drier then a jolly caucus race!_" Germany started chanting, "_Backward, forward, outward, inward, bottom to the top! Never a beginning, there can never be a stop!_"

"What does that even mean!" Hong Kong shouted back as another wave crashed onto everyone. This time, the mint bunny appeared, being washed up from the waves. "The mint bunny!"

"Oh goodness! I'm late!" The mint bunny shouted, starting to run off. Hong Kong jumped off the toucan, running after the mint bunny and leaving Germany. The German was still chanting his rhymes with the other animals.

"_To skipping, hopping, tripping, fancy free and gay! I started it tomorrow and will finish yesterday!_" That was the last thing Hong Kong heard before running after the mint bunny. He never understood what the German ever says.

"Ai! Mint bunny! Wait!" Hong Kong called, running behind the mint bunny into a thick, green forest.

"I'm late! I'm late for a very important date! No time to say hello! Goodbye! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" The mint bunny repeated, running deeper into the forest.

"Ugh!" Hong Kong groaned out loud when losing the mint bunny yet again. "Now where'd it go..." He looked all around, not finding a single trace of the flying mint bunny. The Chinese preteen didn't even notice two twins lurking in the shadows and following him everywhere he looked. Right when they were about to be spotted, Hong Kong would turn the other way.

"What can a flying mint bunny even be late for..." Hong Kong asked himself as he looked through a large log, crawling through it. The twins looked at each other, then hopped towards the other end of the log, blocking the end by just standing there.

Hong Kong was still able to crawl out, standing back up and dusting the dirt off his pants. When he turned around, he finally noticed the twins wearing red overalls and red caps. Although, they weren't really that identical; one seemed more happy with lighter brown hair while the other seemed more grouchy with darker brown hair. Still, they both had one particular, a little hair curl.

_Oh great... Now it's the Italians' turn to pop up..._Hong Kong thought privately.

"Yes?" Hong Kong asked.

"_Ciao!_" They both said, Italy saying it more cheerfully than Romano. Hong Kong stared at them for a moment, then noticed something written on their shirt collars.

"Dweedlefeli and Dweedlelovi..." The Chinese preteen read out loud.

"That's us." Romano said, "Dweedlelovi and Dweedlefeli." He pointed to himself then to Italy.

"Well, it was nice to meet you here," Hong Kong started, walking past the Italians, "But I best be going." Right when he looked back forward, the Italy twins reappeared, blocking Hong Kong's way.

"Well that wasn't very nice," Italy commented with a pout.

"You should use your manors. You should say 'how do you do?', shake hands," Romano started.

"And state your name and business~" Italy finished.

"_How do you do? And shake hands~ Shake hands~ Shake hands~ How do you do? And shake hands~ And state your name and business~_" The Italians sang, shaking each other's hand while jumping around, dancing. All the singing and dancing made no sense to Hong Kong.

"Okay, my name is Hong and my business is–"

"_Ciao_, Hong!" Italy interrupted, "Would you like to play a game with us?"

"A game? But you just said to state my–"

"How about Hide-and-Seek?" Romano interrupted this time, the twins disappearing then reappearing at random places.

"Or Hopscotch?" Italy asked, them both now standing side by side and hopping on their inner foot.

"No no, I really should be going." Hong Kong managed to say, trying to desperately pass the twins again. He failed because, like before, they popped back up in front of the Chinese preteen.

"Where?" Romano asked.

"To find the mint bunny." Hong Kong answered, trying to walk away again, only to be blocked again.

"Why?" Italy asked.

"Because I'm curious." Hong Kong answered again with a bit of annoyance, this time being able to pass the Italians. They were instead, looking at each other.

"Just like the Gilbirds..." Romano said, making Hong Kong halt.

"They were curious, too. How worrisome that was..." Italy added sadly, now making Hong Kong turn just this head.

"Wha?" Hong Kong said quietly under his breath.

"Would you like to hear the story of the frog and farmer?" Italy and Romano shouted simultaneously, popping up in front of Hong Kong again. The sudden appearance of the Italians made him fall back a couple of steps, planting a seat on a log.

"Wait! No! I really got to–"

"The story of the frog and the farmer!" Italy started, interrupting Hong Kong.

"Also known as the story of the curious Gilbirds." Romano finished. Fantastic, now Hong Kong was going to be stuck for who knows how long, listening to some random story be told by Italy and Romano.

"The sun was shining on the sea, shining with all his might. He did his very best to make the billows smooth and bright. And this was odd because it was the middle of the night." Italy started off.

"The frog and the farmer were walking along the country side. The farmer thought it would be a good place to make a farm." Said Romano.

"But froggy Francis did not want to work~" Italy explained, giving Hong Kong a clue on who the frog and farmer were, or at least what they might looked like... "Instead," Italy continued, "he wanted to talk about weird things like shoes, ships, and sealing-wax. Also cabbages and kings. And why the sea is boiling hot, and whether pigs have wings~"

"That's when the frog and tomato-bastard-of-a-farmer met the Gilbirds." Romano added, giving away more information. "The farmer wanted to eat them up right away, but the frog thought ahead. He asked if the Gilbirds would like to walk and talk,"

"But Mamma Gilbird winks her eye, and shook her heavy head. She knew too well this was no time to leave her Gilbird bed. 'The coop is nice, take my advice, and stay right here,' Mamma said." Said Italy.

"The frog was still able to get the Gilbirds to follow them and leave for they were curious." Back to Romano, "To talk of other things. Of shoes, ships, and sealing-wax. Also why the sea is boiling hot, and whether pigs have wings. They were cabbages and kings."

"As the Gilbirds danced along, following the frog, the farmer was able to quickly build a small restaurant from all the scrap pieces around." Italy described, "Inside the 'restaurant', the frog told the farmer to get some bread. Appetizers!~ But, that was an excuse to have the Gilbirds all to himself."

"With the stupid farmer gone," Romano continued, "the frog was preparing for his meal. He gathered them all up indeed. It was time for the feed. The Gilbirds were scared, but one of them took charge. It bit the froggy bastard, causing him the yelp and let go."

"The cute little Gilbirds flew around like crazy as the frog scrambled to gather them all up again. One was able to guide the others out an open window and they were all free, leaving the froggy, who was sitting exhaustedly in his chair." Italy went on, "The farmer came back with the appetizers, but found the frog all by himself with the Gilbirds gone."

"The tomato bastard farmer, at first, called out to them, but answer there came none, and this was scarcely odd, because they've gone missing, every one. He was so mad, thinking the froggy bastard had eaten them all himself, he pulled out his garden rake and chased the other down, not allowing any explanation." Romano concluded.

"They were cabbages and kings! The end!" The twins sang as an ending.

Hong Kong stared blankly, as usually. "Well, that was... Sad..." The preteen said, not meaning what the twins thought he meant. He mostly thought the story wasted his time.

"Yes, poor froggy..." Italy frowned.

"But hey, the Gilbirds got away." Romano added, perking Italy back up.

"...Who were these guys again?" Hong Kong asked.

"Our big brothers!" Italy happily shouted.

"Francis and Antonio." Romano said right after. Yep, Hong Kong was right: France and Spain.

"Okay, well, great story," The Chinese nation lied. He was still a polite gentleman, "But I should be going–"

"Let's play a game!" Italy suggested again. "Like Ring-Around-the-Rosy!" With that, the twins held hands, also grabbing onto Hong Kong's and started jumping in a circle.

"Leap Frog!" Romano shouted, jumping over Hong Kong, Italy following after.

"Eye Spy!" Another recommendation from Italy as he pointed to his eye.

"Tag!" Romano suggested, the twins running back and forth, tagging each other.

As the twin continued suggesting games, Hong Kong was gladly able sneak away without them noticing. He could barely handle the Italy twins in meetings and he could barely do it now.

"Now where did that mint bunny go..."

* * *

**Notes:**  
-Ciao - Hello  
-Mamma - Mom (Italian)

* * *

Reviews are loved, please excuse grammar, spelling, and/or language


	3. Chapter 3

Hong Kong sighed, weaving through bunches of trees and bushes. It was a bit tricky for him because it was pretty dark. Luckily, as the preteen continued walking, he found a light clearing.

Making his way to said clearing, Hong Kong found a cottage consisting of the color white and mint green. Seeing mint green, the Chinese nation knew he stumbled upon a certain minty colored bunny.

"Oh goodness! Where are my sparkles?" Hong Kong heard the mint bunny shout as he walked through the waist-high gate. "Leon! Where is that boy? Leon!" The mint bunny shouted, busting the window shutters open

"There you are, Leon!" It shouted to Hong Kong. The Asian preteen only tilted a head. No one ever called him by that name; not even England! And he was the one who gave him the English name. "Where have you been?" The mint bunny demanded an answer. Hong Kong only tried to answer and opened his mouth before the mint bunny interrupted him. "Never mind! Go get my sparkles!" It demanded again, pushing Hong Kong in his house before the preteen could object.

Hong Kong gave the mint bunny somewhat of a look as he was pushed in. Once inside the low ceiling house, the Asian preteen shrugged off the mint bunny, walking upstairs to look for its sparkles.

"If I were a flying mint bunny, where would I put my sparkles..." Hong Kong said out loud as he looked around the mint bunny's bedroom. "...That whole sentence was so weird..."

The Asian nation continued on looking around the room, ignoring how abnormal it was to do so. He open drawers and dressers, but couldn't find a thing. On a dresser, Hong Kong noticed a little box. Since it was small, there must be sparkles in there.

Hong Kong opened the box, hoping to find the mint bunny's sparkles. His hopes faltered when there were no sparkles. Just more White Rabbit candy. Hmm, a mint bunny eating White Rabbit. Now that sounded very interesting, Hong Kong had to admit. Well, since it was already there, _plop!_Hong Kong popped one of the candies into his mouth, chewing on the candy as he continued looking around.

As the Chinese nation continued looking around, opening up a fancy looking chest, he started growing again. He hadn't noticed until the chest looked like it was shrinking.

Looking all around, Hong Kong noticed everything else was also getting smaller. He inwardly cursed, falling on his bottom and getting squished in the house. Because Hong Kong was growing so large, his body started pushing the furniture away. All the growing and furniture rearrangement weren't so oblivious.

"Leon! Leon! What is going on in there?" Hong Kong heard the mint bunny shout. "Now, Leon– KYAAAA!" The mint bunny opened the door, ready to scold the Chinese preteen, but instead started running back for Hong Kong was still growing.

"Help! Monster!" The flying mint bunny screamed. It's eyes practically popped out its head when seeing it was about to be rammed into the front door. Quickly, the mint bunny opened the door, getting pushed out soon after by Hong Kong's foot. That's when the Chinese preteen stopped growing.

"Help! Help! Monster!" The mint bunny started screaming again. It looked back at its house. From the outside, it looked as if the house had grown arms and legs with Hong Kong's arms and legs sticking out. When the mint bunny turned back around, it saw the dodo-Germany. "Ludwig! Ludwig! Help! A-a-a monster!"

The dodo Germany turned when hearing his name be called, eyes bugging out when seeing Hong Kong's limbs sticking out of the windows and door. Speechlessly, Germany walked over to the mint bunny and its home, amazed at what he was seeing.

"This surely is a monster." Germany said, giving Hong Kong's foot a quick kick. This had earned the German a kick back from the Chinese 'monster' out of irritation.

"How do we get it out?" The mint bunny asked with panic. Germany thought about this while looking the house and Hong Kong, stroking his chin all sophisticated like.

"We need..." Germany started, but was distracted by humming. He turned to where the humming was coming from, seeing a boy/lizard with a latter. "A lizard with a latter! That's what we need." The German dodo concluded with a grunt.

Germany and the flying mint bunny called over the lizard-boy with a latter, making Hong Kong wonder how that would get him out of the house. The preteen could hear everything fine. Even if he could hear everything, Hong Kong couldn't see anything outside. To fix this problem, Hong Kong opened one of the windows, seeing Sealand with lizard hands, feet, and tail!

"Peter! Over here, front and center!" Germany commanded. Sealand turned, seeing who was calling him, then ran over when he saw Germany.

"Yes, Ludwig sir!" Sealand saluted.

"You can fit into a chimney, correct?" Germany asked, taking Sealand's latter and putting it up against the house.

"Um, I guess..." Sealand answered as Germany lead him towards his upright latter. A bit hesitantly, the boy started to climb up.

"Good. Now just slide through the chimney and pull the monster out." Germany's instructions froze Sealand in his place. Slowly the boy turned to see Hong Kong's giant, brownish-gold eyes staring back at him. Sealand yelped, starting to hop back down. Running was, however, futile with Germany climbing up behind him.

"Peter! What are you doing?" Germany growled, carrying a squirmy Sealand under his arm. "Don't be afraid and get that monster out!"

Only squirming more, Sealand shouted back, "No! I could get eaten!" Germany sighed, now on the roof. He set Sealand down, already knowing how to convince the boy to do as he says.

"Listen, Peter; if you do this now, you will be recognized." Peter perked up once hearing this, reconsidering if he should go down the chimney. The little Brit seemed to really want to be recognize because he nodded his head, running towards the chimney.

"So what do I do when I'm in there?" Sealand asked once seated on the rim of the chimney, ready to hop in.

"Tie your tail around something, like its hand, and pull it out through the chimney." Germany instructed, pushing Sealand over the edge. "Good Luck!" He added, shouting inside the chimney.

_Thump!_

Inside the mint bunny's house, Hong Kong turned to the fireplace, seeing Sealand sitting there covered in sparkles. So, the sparkles he was suppose to look for, was the soot in the fireplace. Wait, when things burn here, they turn into sparkles? That was defiantly a wonder to Hong Kong.

When Sealand fell, the sparkles from the fireplace flew everywhere. Hong Kong looked away to avoid getting it in his eyes, but couldn't cover his nose.

"A-a-a-_ACCHI!_" The Chinese preteen sneezed, sending all the sparkles back up the chimney, also sending Sealand along with.

Outside the house, Germany was back on the ground with the mint bunny, both staring the house. It was petty silent until they heard a giant sneeze and saw sparkles shooting out the chimney. With the sparkles, they saw Sealand pop out. He was first flying up, but what goes up, must come down.

"Gaaaahhhh!" Sealand screamed, falling towards Germany and the mint bunny. The German dodo held his arms out, catching the sparkly lizard-boy. Right when he was caught, Sealand sneezed, sparkles falling off him.

"My sparkles!" The flying mint bunny yelped, gaping at all the sparkles falling off Sealand.

Germany set Sealand down and the Brit shook off the remaining sparkles like a wet dog trying to get dry. "Gesundheit!" The young sparkle-less boy shouted to Hong Kong. The Chinese preteen responded with a '_dòjeh_'. "What now?" Sealand asked Germany. The mint bunny was also wondering the same thing.

The German dodo thought about the question, trying to think up an answer. Then, he snapped his fingers, signaling an idea. "We burn the house down!" Germany seriously answered. "We'll burn the monster out!"

"Burn the monster out!" Sealand excitedly repeated.

"Burn the monster– WHAT?" The mint bunny yelped after realizing what Germany said. "Wait! Wait! Wait!" It called, trying to stop the two half animals. It was useless because the two already start throwing his mint colored, bunny themed furniture at his house, breaking them into pieces. "H-how is it going to work?" The mint bunny asked, hesitantly joining in on destroying his furniture.

"Simple; if there's a fire, people will leave. So, if we start a fire, the monster will leave to avoid death." Germany answered, dead-serious. Hong Kong was silent when hearing the German dodo's plan. He really thought Germany was a dodo. The Chinese nation was stuck, how would he escape a burning house?

To avoid getting burned to death, Hong Kong had to quickly think up a plan. That was when a thought popped into his head; when he ate something, he grew. So the preteen just had to eat something else to shrink.

Hong Kong looked all around the room, but there wasn't any food. The preteen then looked outside, hearing Germany asked if anyone had a match, which the other two didn't. When Hong Kong was looking at the German dodo, he noticed something behind him; a garden. Gardens have food and food was what the Chinese teen was looking for.

Moving his hand towards the mint bunny's garden, Hong Kong tried to pull something out, but his currently larger than usual hand was not invisible. The mint bunny noticed Hong Kong trying to take its food and was not pleased with that. The mint bunny flew over to its garden, defending its food by getting in Hong Kong's way.

"Oh no you don't!" The mint bunny shouted, still defend its food, "I refuse to let you take my precious work!"

Hong Kong was getting really annoyed with the mint bunny. To get it out of his way, the Chinese preteen got a hold of the flying mint bunny, but said animal did not want to be Hong Kong's next meal. It grabbed a hold of one of its 'precious work', hoping the nation wouldn't be able to continue pulling. The mint bunny's hopes died when Hong Kong pulled out the food along with itself.

"Noooo! Don't!" The mint bunny screamed when being pulled up near Hong Kong's mouth. Said preteen looked cross eyed at the mint bunny and what it was holding; a carrot cupcake? "Leave me and my vegetable cupcake garden alone!" The mint bunny continued screaming, struggling to get out of Hong Kong's grasp.

"No, I need to eat something." Hong Kong replied back, taking a bite of the carrot cupcake the mint bunny was holding. Said mint bunny yelped when he did so. Soon after, Hong Kong shrunk and was smaller than before, letting go of the mint bunny. The preteen landed swiftly on his feet while the mint bunny flew before hitting the ground.

Hong Kong looked around again, seeing that he can now run out of the house before it would be burned. The Chinese nation heard the flying mint bunny make a high pitched squeal, turning to it to see it hold its pocket watch.

"Oh goodness! I'm going to be late!" It yelled, flying out the door.

"Wait you bloody mint bunny!" Hong Kong shouted in his monotone voice, running out the very large door. He hopped down the concrete steps, passing by Germany and Sealand, only to be stopped by the dodo of the two.

"Do you a match I could use?" Germany asked. Hong Kong just wanted to track down the, in his opinion, annoying mint bunny, so he lied and shook his head, running around the German dodo. He heard Germany sigh at his answer and turned his head around, seeing the German dodo turn back to Sealand. "Guess we're going it the old fashion way."

"Yes sir, Ludwig sir!" Sealand saluted again, watching Germany rub two sticks together. Hong Kong stared blankly at the two before running deeper into the forest.

After realizing that probably running after a flying mint bunny under his circumstances was useless, Hong Kong started slowing down, looking around at the new setting. There were lots of flowers everywhere, which gave the Asian preteen an idea of how small he really was.

"Why, who do you think is that?" Hong Kong heard a familiar voice asked curiously.

"I don't know, but like, whoever this is, they're soooo out of place." Another familiar voice said.

Hong Kong looked around again. There wasn't anything around but him and the flowers–

Instantly, Hong Kong jumped to the side, staring down the flowers in his martial art defense pose.

"Woah! Look!" A tropicbird orchid shouted. That's when Hong Kong realized the flowers were moving.

The Chinese preteen looked all around, seeing all the flowers blooming and seeing a bunch of countries in dresses made of their county's national flower's petals, sitting on their flowers. No wonder the voices were so familiar.

"So, who are you and what are you doing here?" Hungary asked nicely, sitting on a geranium, dressed in a dress made of redish-pink geranium petals.

"Um, Hong." Hong Kong answered, looking all around.

" 'Hong'?" Seychelles asked, looking around at the other counties, sitting on a tropicbird orchid, in a light blue dress made of said flower's petals. "Is that a Chinese flower? It sounds Chinese."

"Well, what kind of flower is this? Like, really?" Poland asked snobbishly, looking at Hong Kong's clothes. He was sitting on a corn poppy, dressed in, like the others, a dress made up of the petals of his national flower. The preteen noticed Poland's gaze, looked down at his own clothes, and felt slightly offended.

"It is somewhat of an unusual petal." Belgium added observantly. She was on a red poppy and dressed like the others. "I guess that's because it's a foreign flower." She whispered to Hungary. The Hungarian shooed her off, her face showing that she was not happy with Belgium's rude comment.

"Girls! Girls! Girls! And Feliks... Let's not be rude! Hong is our guest!" Hungary shouted, silencing everyone and all their whispers. "Now, Hong," The nation on the geranium turned to the preteen, a smile on her face, "Would you like to hear a song?" Hong Kong inwardly gave a questioning look. Why a song out of nowhere?

"Oh! Let's do the song about the poppies!" Belgium suggested, raising her hand.

"I like, agree with Bella!" Poland added with a smile.

"No! No! No! The one about the tropicbird orchid!" Seychelles pouted.

"What about the one with the lilies?" Liechtenstein timidly asked. Hong Kong hadn't notice her before, but here she is now, on a lily and in a dress made of lily petals.

"Enough!" Hungary shouted strictly, "We are singing 'All in the Golden Afternoon' " The others nodded, finding the song perfectly fine. Hong Kong, on the other hand, had never heard of the song. He didn't say so though and so, the 'flowers' began.

"_Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips, and the sun is like a toy balloon~ There are get up in the morning glories, in the golden afternoon~_" The flowers sang, confusing Hong Kong. It wasn't that he didn't like music or that their voices were bad, both of those were untrue, but the Chinese preteen was in a bit of a rush and did not really want to listen.

"Excuse me–" Hong Kong tried to explain that he really should be going, but the flowers continued on.

"_There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside, strings of violets are all in tune~ Tiger lilies love the dandy lions, in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon~_" Hong Kong looked all around, they all sounded pretty well he supposed. In his head, the nation was wondering if he should sneak away, but then again, that would be rude. Rudeness was one thing China and England both made sure Hong Kong didn't have.

"_There are dog and caterpillars and a copper centipede~ where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life they lead~_" The flowery nations kept on singing, making Hong Kong really wonder when they would be done. He actually did try to leave, but one of the said dog and caterpillars friendly nudged him to a leaf-chair.

"_You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June~ There's a wealth of happiness and romance, all in the golden afternoon~ All in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon~_" After holding the last note for a bit, Hong Kong noticed the females nations, plus Poland, staring at him while smiling sweetly. At first, he was confused, but soon caught on to why they were staring.

"Uh-uh. Sorry. I don't sing." Hong Kong said with his expressionless face. While the other flowers started looking unsurely at each other, Liechtenstein only smiled softly at Hong Kong, moving towards him. She placed her hand on his shoulder, making the preteen turn to her. The said preteen sighed, knowing what she wanted.

"You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June. There's a wealth of happiness and romance." The Chinese boy pained himself to sing. Liechtenstein giggled at him along with the other flowers. They all thought Hong Kong sounded cute and lovely, even if his singing voice was still monotone, making said preteen's cheek tint lightly pink from embarrassment.

"_The golden afternoon!~_" The female flowery nations finished. Hong Kong clapped at the end of their song as the nations bowed. It was only the polite thing to do.

"_Köszönöm~_Thank you~" Hungary thanked for all the flowers. Hong Kong nodded his head as a 'you're welcome'.

"Well, I must be going now." He said as he started to turn. After taking three steps, Hong Kong found himself blocked by a smiley Belgium.

"You can't go yet! We just finished our song!" She said, turning Hong Kong around and pushing him back. While doing so, Belgium got a good feel of his clothes. "Woah! These petals feel so lovely and different!" The Belgian started feeling all around Hong Kong's shirt, making him feel very awkward.

"Really?" Seychelles shouted, going towards Hong Kong. She also starting feeling him, making the younger preteen feel that much awkward and wanting to get away. The Seychellois girl then got close to him and sniffed the Chinese boy. Hong Kong jumped back and took a defense stance do to reflex. Seychelles only made a thinking face, thinking about Hong Kong's scent. "Doesn't really smell like the average flower." She commented.

It was Poland's turn to start doing weird things to Hong Kong. He started first feeling Hong Kong's clothes, comparing it to his own. Then Poland took in the Chinese boy's scent like how Seychelles did before. All of this was very discomforting to Hong Kong.

"Like, what kinda flower are you? Even if you are a Chinese flower, you shouldn't feel or smell like this." Poland said, putting his hands on his hips. "I mean like, your petals look abnormal and feel too silky, and you smell like gun powder." The other flower-girls nodded, agreeing with Poland.

"Well, I'm not a flower." Hong Kong responded, backing away from the others. The human-flowers all stiffened with shock and disbelief.

"What do you mean you're not a flower?" Seychelles hesitantly asked.

"That's it; I am not a flower." Hong Kong deadpanned.

"I knew it!" Poland shouted. "You must be a weed then!"

"Ewww! A weed?" Belgium shuttered, giving a looks of disgust.

"I'm not a weed." Hong Kong responded with a bit more force than usual.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Go away! We don't want weeds in our garden!" Seychelles also gave a look of disgust.

"Yes, out with you! We don't want our garden to have distasteful weeds." Hungary demanded, shooing Hong Kong away. The Chinese preteen did as told, giving a slight glare.

"Good, I wanted to leave anyways..." Hong Kong said loud enough for the flowers to hear, showing a perfectly fine attitude. That is, until Belgium and Seychelles sneaked ahead of him and pulled on a root, making Hong Kong trip and tumble away.

When the preteen stopped on his back, he heard snobby laughter from the flowers; all the flowers, except for one.

"Bella! Michelle! That was horrible!" Liechtenstein scolded. The said two only high five-ed, ignoring the little flower-girl. "Elizabeta!" Liechtenstein was about to try and get Hungary to scold Belgium and Seychelles, but the Hungarian was more on their side.

"Oh, Lili~ Why don't you get some water for your petals?" Hungary suggested, shooing Liechtenstein along. The young flower did as told, but looked back with disappointment before leaving.

Hong Kong was watching the whole time when Liechtenstein was defending him. He was really glad she left because the Chinese preteen did not want her to be around with his next move.

When Liechtenstein left, the other flowers were still laughing, bad mouthing the 'weed' that was just with them. Hong Kong then pulled out some more of his firecrackers, striking a match along with it. The sneaky preteen lit the fuse, tossing the lit firecrackers to the snobby bunch of flowers.

The laughter from the flowers subsided when the unfamiliar object landed in front of them. The flowers leaned forward towards the firecrackers, taking note of the sizzling. Suddenly,  
_  
Pop! Pop! Crackle! Pop! Boom! Boom!_

"KYAAAAA~" The four flowers started screaming as the firecrackers went off, all running in random circles and directions. All the running and shrieks of terror made Hong Kong inwardly smile as he continued walking off.

"I'm ba–" Liechtenstein shouted, stopping mid sentence to see her friends all out of breath and covered in soot. No one was hurt luckily, but the flowers were all very unhappy with the condition of their flower-dress.

* * *

**Notes:**  
-dòjeh - Thank you  
-köszönöm - Thank you (Hungarian)

* * *

Reviews are loved, please excuse grammar, spelling, and/or language...


	4. Chapter 4

With a triumphant feeling inside, Hong Kong wandered in deeper into the wondrous forest. He continued through a maze of grass, swerving around giant rocks and roots. All until the preteen stumbled upon little bubbles shaped as 'A's, 'E's, 'I's, 'O's, and 'U's.

As the Chinese preteen followed where the bubbles were coming from, he stumbled upon a cheerful caterpillar on a mushroom and blowing letter-bubbles, saying each vowel in a sing-song voice as he blew.

"_A, E, I, O, U, da~_" Hong Kong heard as he approached the caterpillar, realizing who it was. "_U, O, I, E, A, da~_" The caterpillar finally turned to Hong Kong once realizing he was there and gave a childish smiled. It was clearly Russia. "_Privet_~ May I ask who you are?" Russia asked, blowing into one side of his faucet pipe. Three bubbles shaped as an 'O', 'U', and 'R' came out the other end.

"Well, why don't you guess?" Hong Kong said, popping a bubble. He was getting rather annoyed with always having to say who he was and wasn't.

"I don't really want to guess da~ I can already see who you are~" The Russian replied, blowing an 'E', 'C', 'U', and 'R' throughout his sentence. Hong Kong ducked his head under the first three letters, but didn't see the fourth when he stood back up. The 'R' bubble popped in his face and the preteen got a good taste of what the bubble was; vodka.

"Okay..." Hong Kong started wiping his mouth and face with his long sleeve, not really liking the vodka on his face. "Then who might you be then?" The Chinese preteen asked back, even though he already knew who Russia was. As he asked, a small bubble shaped as a 'B' blew out.

"Why? You didn't really tell me who you were first." Russia smile back, blowing a 'Y' out at his question.

Hong Kong groaned out loud, really irritated by everything that's been going on. "Why is everything is bloody confusing?" The Chinese preteen growled mostly to himself as he plopped down on a mushroom.

"Why?" Another 'Y' bubble was blown.

"What do you mean 'why'? It just is. Talking flowers, flying mint bunnies, German dodos, lizard boys, Gilbird-eating frogs; everything!" Hong Kong groaned again. "Also shrinking and growing foods..." The preteen added when he looked down at his lap, remembering his small form. "Sucks being like, three inches tall..."

"I'm only an inch taller than three inches..." Russia said with a threatening glare, a dark aura emitting from him as he '_kol kol kol_'-ed.

Hong Kong shifted back a little as the dark aura consumed Russia. The Chinese preteen shivered a bit, wrapping himself with his arms. The dark aura was emitting a cold breeze. When the darkness vanish, so did Russia.

The Chinese preteen walked over to where the previous caterpillar was, climbing onto the mushroom. Hong Kong looked all around, seeing no trace of Russia at all.

"One more thing!" Hong Kong heard, looking up. There was Russia, flying with butterfly wings. "The right makes you grow while the left makes you shrink da~"

"Right and left of what?" Hong Kong shouted back.

"Right makes you grow and left makes you shrink da~" Russia repeated, starting to fly away.

"Of what?" Hong Kong shouted again.

"The mushroom da!" Russia shouted, now right in front of Hong Kong. Even though the Russian butterfly was smiling, his violet eyes emitted anger and so did the dark aura around him.

As soon as he appeared, Russia disappeared. Hong Kong had fallen on his bottom from Russia having been so close to him. He looked down at the mushroom, tearing part of the mushroom from each side off.

"Wait... Which side would be considered left and right?" Hong Kong asked himself, eying each piece of the mushroom. "And should I even be eating this? I– I don't care anymore." Hong Kong said, taking a bite from the mushroom in his right hand.

A moment after eating a piece of the mushroom in his right hand, Hong Kong grew six stories high; growing as high as an evergreen tree.

"Woah. Guess this was the right side." Hong Kong said to himself, looking at the ground.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" Hong Kong heard someone yell. This person was clearly angry with him.

The preteen looked all around him, trying to spot who was yelling a him. All Hong Kong could see was a bird flying all around him. "Get away from my property!" The bird shouted, landing on Hong Kong's nose. The Chinese nation looked cross-eyed at the bird, seeing it was Switzerland.

"That's it! I warned you!" Switzerland shouted, flying up to Hong Kong's head. That was when he realized there was a birds nest on his head. While the Swiss bird rummaged through his nest, Hong Kong looked at the mushrooms in his hands.

"The right side makes you grow," Hong Kong mumbled to himself, looking at the piece of mushroom in his right hand, "While the left makes you shrink."

"I got it!" Switzerland shouted, pulling out a bird-size gun. Sadly for him, Hong Kong already took a bite of the mushroom piece in his left hand, shrinking back to his tiny size. The Swiss bird gave a yelp as he started falling, his nest landing back in the tree and him landing in his nest.

Switzerland was even more angry and looked around at the ground for Hong Kong with his gun, but the Chinese preteen was nowhere to be seen. He was tiny enough not to be spotted.

Hong Kong looked around, seeing he was tiny again. He looked skeptically at the mushrooms in his hands, calculating how much he should ingest to return to his rightful size.

With another skeptical look, Hong Kong gave a simple lick to the mushroom in his left hand. The simple lick made him group back to his former size. The Chinese gave a satisfied nod before looking back at the mushrooms in his hand.

"Probably a good idea to keep these." Hong Kong decided, pocketing the shrooms and walking off. "Okay now, which way..." Hong Kong looked all around, noticing random sighs pointing in random direction. It didn't help much how there were many different paths leading in all directions, too.

"_Kesesese~_" Hong Kong abruptly turned, not seeing anything there. Hesitantly, he continued on, slowly turning in head forward.

"_Kesesese~_" The preteen turn another direction, pulling a small amount of Pop Pop snappers from behind his back. "_Kesesese~ Kesesese~_" Hong Kong's eyes moved all around the strange forest; the laughter was everywhere.

"Haaa!" He sound as he thrust the mini explosives towards a tree, his irritation showing through his thick, furrowed brows.

As the snappers made contact with the tree, it popped, causing a brief flash of light. Nothing was there.

Hong Kong watched the tree a moment longer. Whatever was there probably left because the laughter stopped. The preteen turned back forward only to be met with irritated, red eyes glaring at him.

The Chinese nation swiftly jumped back, readying himself with more Pop Pop snappers. Once he was back, Hong Kong was able to see who was there. It was Prussia. The Prussian was hanging upside down on a tree branch by his legs, arms crossed and face pouty.

Hong Kong was also able to note how punky Prussia was with a maroon and black striped sleeved shirt and ripped black jeans, not to mention all the chains, too. But what really caught his eye was the maroon colored cat ears on the albino's white hair and a striped cat tail that matched his shirt.

"Oi! What was that for? That could've left a mark!" The Prussia-cat shouted. "Of course, it could have never damaged the awesomeness that is me!" He added. Oh course; Prussia was Prussia no matter where or what form.

"Well, you were creeping on me with that laugh of yours." Hong Kong bluntly answered, hiding his snapper back away. No need to waste any more.

"Pssh." Prussia held onto the branch he was currently on, flipping his legs off and letting go to land flawlessly on his feet. Only, when he landed, the Prussian disappeared, leaving two cat paw prints. One by one, the paw prints starting moving towards Hong Kong like an invisible person walking towards him.

Once the paw prints were right in front of him, the preteen noticed it split around him; one print 'walk' around to the left of him while the other to the right. Hong Kong turned his whole body around to watch the prints continue 'walking', rejoining once passing him. After a few more steps, the paw prints seemed to had made a light leap. Slowly, Prussia started to reappear, now sitting on another tree branch, leaning on the trunk.

"That's a pretty freaky trick for a cat." Hong Kong said, shifting his weight to one leg, arms crossed.

"An awesome Cheshire cat." Prussia only answered back, giving a large, toothy grin. "So, where you heading, lil' munchkin?" Hong Kong inwardly groaned at the nickname, but proceeded to answer anyways.

"I don't know. Do you recommend anywhere?"

"Well that depends; where do you want to go?"

"It doesn't really matter–"

"Then it shouldn't really matter what I recommend."

"..."

Hong Kong stared blankly at Prussia and the Cheshire cat stared back, a corner of his mouth tilted upwards in a smile.

"Well, if you're still looking for the flying mint bunny, it went that way." Prussia said, pointing to where said mint bunny supposedly went.

"Now did it..." Hong Kong asked mostly to himself, looking at where Prussia pointed.

"Did what?" Prussia carelessly asked, putting his hands behind his head like a pillow.

"Go that way..." Hong Kong hesitantly answered in a questioning way, pointing to the direction Prussia pointed at a moment ago.

"Who went the that way?" Prussia carelessly asked again, crossing his legs and looking at the tips of his fingers with a bored expression.

"The flying mint bunny..." Hong Kong answered with an uncontrolled eye twitch.

"What bunny?" The albino asked, yet again, dangling his legs over the branch. "If I was looking for a mint bunny though, I'd ask the mad hatter. _Kesesese~_" Prussia added, pointing to another direction.

"I deal with enough mad people here..." Hong Kong sighed, "At home, too," He added to himself, "_Gougou_gets mad after a meeting, Japan goes mad at anime conventions, and England's practically always mad; angry or crazy..."

"Or the may hare!" Prussia suggested, pointing to another direction with his thumb. Hong Kong shrugged, starting to walk off towards where the Prussian was pointing to. "Then again, she's pretty mad, too." He added with a '_kesesese~_'.

"What is it with people and being mad here?" Hong Kong groaned. "Is there any sane people here?" Prussia shook his head, standing up from his branch.

"Nearly everyone here is mad." Prussia answered, doing a random handstand on the branch as if to prove himself. Balancing on one hand, the Prussian looked towards Hong Kong, pulled down on one of his cheeks, and stuck out his tongue at the same time tauntingly. Said preteen took a half step back, signaling his leave.

"_Kesesese~_Although, I'm not really mad myself," Prussia added with a sly smile, "Because I'm too awesome to be mad and, well, I'm not entirely here either." With his signature laugh, Prussia pushed off the branch a bit. As gravity pulled him down, he grabbed a hold of the branch yet again, swinging like a gymnast until he vanished, only leaving his fading laugh.

Hong Kong watched everything in silence, looking all around until the echoing laughter died down. After standing in silence a moment longer, the Chinese nation started walking on again, walking towards the mad hatter's place.

* * *

**Notes:**  
-Privet - Hello  
-Pop Pop - Chinese brand snappers

* * *

Reviews are loved, please excuse grammar, spelling, and/or language.


	5. Chapter 5

After a bit more walking, Hong Kong stumbled upon another low, wooden gate. Behind the gate, the nation could hear whistling teakettles and see a large table with a vast array of teacups and teapots. Never in all the Chinese preteen's life has he seen so many different kinds of tea sets all in one place, and he's lived with China _and _England.

"And a very merry unbirthday to you da ze!"

"Why, thank you~"

Hong Kong opened the gate and walked through, now curious about the voices he just heard. He stood by the large, decorative table, shocked to see who was there.

On the other side of the table was South Korea and Taiwan, both laughing and having tea. Seeing those two wasn't quite what had shocked Hong Kong, having seen everyone else before, but seeing them as how they were presently was what shocked him.

His two siblings, both supposedly around his age, were now much older; Korea and Taiwan both looking at the age of early twenties. Not only was it their age that surprised Hong Kong, it was also what they were wearing.

Korea was in some type of waiter getup; white dress shirt with a black vest and bow tie, and black dress pants. Over his waiter styled clothes was an unbuttoned, hay colored coat, and on his head was a forest green top hat. Even with the random color clash, Hong Kong had to admit, it didn't look all that bad.

Taiwan was dressed in some sort of cutesy, French maid clothes you can find in one of Japan's lolita clothing catalogs. Instead of the dress being black and white, like the usual French maid clothing, it was pink and white. Along with the maid outfit, there was also white bunny ears on her head with pink ribbons and a matching bunny tail. It was defiantly a Taiwan sort of thing.

Hong Kong looked back and forth from Korea and Taiwan. It was just really strange to him. He knew for a fact that Taiwan was just a little older than him and that Korea was younger than him, how could they look like young adults when he barely looked like a regular teen?

"Look! Over there!" Taiwan suddenly shouted, pointing at Hong Kong. Said nation stiffened up a bit from being spotted all of a sudden.

The two older Asians turned to each other before taking off towards Hong Kong. Taiwan was sprinting towards him by the table while Korea had leaped onto the table and started sprinting on it, swiftly avoiding all the dishes. As they ran, they both repeatedly started yelling, "PARTY CRASHER!"

Hong Kong took a step back when Korea and Taiwan reached him. Korea was crouching from the table and Taiwan was right next to him, both Asians really invading his personal space bubbling.

"I wasn't crashing your party. I was just standing here." Hong Kong defended himself, shrinking down a bit to lessen the closeness between him and his siblings. It was rendered useless when the two started getting even closer. "You guys have a lot of intricate tea sets." The Chinese preteen commented, trying to get them to back away.

His plan worked. Korea and Taiwan backed away, simultaneously blinking at him. Hong Kong had an uneasy feeling when the two suddenly perked up, revealing toothy grins.

"YOU LIKE TEA (DA ZE)!" they shouted, happily. As they chanted the sentence over and over again, Korea, now on the ground, and Taiwan grabbed each of Hong Kong's wrist, pulling the distressed preteen around in a circle.

"Tea..." Hong Kong looked over his shoulder and saw Japan at the table. He was up for a moment, but then dropped his head back down on the table, falling asleep right away soon after. Hong Kong raised a thick brow at the oldest one here. Japan was dressed in his usual casual kimono, but had gray mouse ears on his head and whiskers on his cheeks.

"Please have some tea!" Taiwan said, she and Korea pushing him to a seat.

"Now, who might you be da ze?" Korea asked with a smile, pouring some tea for Hong Kong. "I'm the mad hatter!" Korea bowed, taking off his large hat, his hair curl appearing from under it.

"Mad hatter..." Hong Kong repeated.

"And I'm the mei hare!" Taiwan added, curtsying.

"May hare..."

"Yep! M-E-I, mei!"

"Okay, well, I'm Hong." Hong Kong introduced himself, picking up his tea cup and nearing it towards him mouth. Judging from the handle on the cup, he guessed it was English tea.

Before Hong Kong could take a sip of tea, Korea took it out of his hand, placed it on the table, and shook the empty hand. "Nice to meet you, Hong!" Korea was shaking his hand with such enthusiasm that Hong Kong was moving up and down on his chair.

"Have you come to join our unbirthday party?" Taiwan kindly asked, drinking what had been Hong Kong's cup of tea.

"No actually I–" Hong Kong paused for a second, letting what Taiwan had said sink in. "I beg your pardon, 'unbirthday'?" The two older Asians nodded again, Korea sipping tea as Taiwan handed Hong Kong a new cup. "I don't quite understand what you are saying."

"You talk funny da ze." Korea said, chuckling. "You know! An unbirthday!"

"And what is that?" Hong Kong asked with little interested as he neared his new teacup to his mouth. This time, it was Chinese tea. He hadn't even taken a sip before Taiwan snatched the tea cup out of his hands.

"You don't know what an unbirthday is?" She gasped. "Why it's simple! The world has given us 365 days in a year." Taiwan started, placing the teacup on the table.

"And only one of those days is your birthday da ze!" Korea continued on, sipping the tea Hong Kong just had.

"Giving you 364 unbirthdays!" Taiwan happily concluded. "That is why we're gathered here to cheer!"

"With that logic, then it's my unbirthday, too..." Hong Kong snorted to himself with apathy.

"Really?" Korea shouted with a truck load of cheerfulness, jumping out of his seat.

"What a small world!" Taiwan giggled, doing the same.

"In that case!" Hong Kong watched as Korea grabbed a table spoon and started waving it around like a conductor. All the strange teapots started to whistle, creating a cheerful tune that the two started to sing to.

"_A very merry unbirthday_!"

"Wait, what?" Hong Kong was genuinely confused, and the fact that Korea and Taiwan was dancing around him hand-in-hand didn't help.

"_To you da ze!_" Korea sang, soon being joined by Taiwan.

"_A very merry unbirthday!_"

"F-for me?"

"_For you~_" Taiwan giggled.

"_Now blow the candle out da ze, and make your wish come true!_" Korea then brought out a large cake that could likely be found at one of America's parties, with a lit candle in the middle.

Hong Kong only watched everything with his usual poker-face, but inside revealed terror building up from his 'mad' siblings. And instead of him blowing the candle out, Taiwan was the one who did it (not that he cared or anything).

"_A merry merry unbirthday to you!_" They both finished as the cake took to the sky, exploding into colorful fireworks. Hong Kong noticed how the loud explosion had woken Japan up.

"_Twinkle Twinkle Little Bat_," Japan started drowsily saying, swaying from side to side in his seat, "_How I wonder what you're at. Up above the world you fly, like a tea tray in the sky." _As he finish, Japan's head fell back onto the table with a loud _thug_and continued off to sleep.

"..." Hong Kong remained completely static at what had just went on while Taiwan and Korea started clapping for Japan. The younger of the two then turned to him, smiling widely.

"So what brought you here da ze?" He asked, "Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Yes! Yes!" Taiwan added, "Tell us everything! We like stories!"

Hong Kong considered what the two had said and asked. Should he tell them about the Prussia-cat telling him to come here, or how he got to this insane, wonderland? The preteen decided to go with the latter, hoping that if he said something, he may get some answers.

"Well, let's see..." Hong Kong started, thinking back to what happened earlier. "I was walking around the bamboo forest around _Gougou_'s house with Chen–"

"Chen! Chen! Chen!" The two interrupted, jumping in their seats and clapping their hands.

"Who's Chen?" Taiwan asked, smiling. Hong Kong only gave his usual poker-face at her before continuing on.

"I was about to say who he was before being rudely interrupted... Anyways, I was walking around with Chen, my panda–"

"PANDA!" Japan shouted with fear, waking up suddenly and gaining everyone's attention. "PANDA!" The Japanese dormouse continued screaming, running all about.

"KIKU!"

"Oh no!"

Korea and Taiwan leaped out of their seats out of shocked when Japan started acting crazy. The two started running towards him, Korea holding the Japanese dormouse back as Taiwan tried to calm him down with soothing words. Nothing was working so far.

"The wasabi da ze!"

"Get it and put it on his nose!" Taiwan quickly shouted to Hong Kong. The preteen instantly stood from his seat, running along next to the table until he reached the wasabi. He didn't have time to wonder why there would be wasabi at a tea party because both Korea and Taiwan were screaming at him to hurry up.

"Put it on his nose da ze! His nose!" Hong Kong ran back, scooping up a fair amount of wasabi with the spoon that was in the wasabi container before putting it on Japan's nose.

Right then, Japan started calming down, slowing his breaths down until it was back to normal. Once he was calm again, the Japanese dormouse drowsily dropped to his knees then to the ground, falling back into slumber.

"Oh, thank goodness." Taiwan sighed with relief, Korea doing the same. At the same time, both Asians turned to Hong Kong with a glare.

"Look what you did da ze!" Korea huffed, placing his hands on his hips. Hong Kong was slightly baffled at the two. He couldn't believe they would blame him for Japan's panic attack.

"Well, who in the bloody right mind would think–" Hong Kong started to defend himself, rather loudly, but he was cut off a moment later by Taiwan.

"That's the problem! You weren't in the right mind to think!"

"When you don't think, you shouldn't talk da ze!" Hong Kong was partly taken back and partly offend by what his siblings had just said. "Okay then!" Korea continued, "What was going on with Chen?"

Hong Kong looked back and forth between Korea and Taiwan, giving them both a raised brow before hesitantly continuing with his story. He was really wondering why a mouse-Japan would have a huge fit over a panda. That's when an idea came to his mind.

Panda in Chinese was '_hung maau_', 'bear cat'. Japan was a dormouse and mice don't like cats... Hong Kong concluded that was probably it.

"Well... Chen and I walked around or a bit before taking a break and–" the Chinese preteen started continuing on. Before he could continue anymore, he was interrupted, again, by Taiwan.

"Clean cup! Clean cup!" she shouted randomly, throwing her and Hong Kong's tea cup into the air, confusing said preteen to no ends. He never even touched his tea.

"_Clean cup! Clean cup! Clean cup! Clean cup! Move down! Move down! Move down!~ (da ze)_" the two older Asians sang, pulling and pushing the younger down the table before he could object.

" 'taking a break and'...?" Taiwan asked, signaling the Chinese preteen to continue. Said preteen only gave her an odd look, but she didn't seem to notice.

"And, that's when a mint bunny–"

"Mint! Who wants mint!" Korea shouting, holding up a mint colored, English tea pot, Hong Kong being interrupted, _again_. All the interruptions were really starting to get in his nerves.

"Just a quarter cup would be nice." Taiwan smiled, slicing her tea cup into half, then half again, creating a fourth. "The mint tea is fairly strong." The Taiwanese mei hare giggled to Hong Kong as Korea poured her tea.

Hong Kong watched with astonishment as the tea poured right into the cup and not stilling out, defying the laws of physics. The tea just filled up as if there was a transparent wall to the cup.

"Would you like some tea, too?" Taiwan asked sweetly.

"Well, considering I haven't drank a single cup–"

"If you don't like tea, then you could just make a polite conversation da ze."

"I'm actually very fond of tea, being both English and–"

"There you go speaking all funny again!~"

"If you like tea, why don't you drink some da ze?"

"I've been trying to, but–"

"Subject change (da ze)!"

Hong Kong abruptly rose from his seat and banged his fist on the table, scaring both Korea and Taiwan out of their seats. "You two are getting on my very last bloody nerve." Hong Kong growled.

"C-calm down..." Korea said, backing away from the dark preteen.

Taiwan ran over to the Korean, hiding behind his back. She appeared for a moment, revealed a cup of tea and asked, "H-how about a cup of green tea?"

Hong Kong banged on the table again, earning a wince from his older siblings. "Enough with the bloody teas!" the Chinese preteen shouted, not at all holding back his anger, "I don't have a single moment in all of bloody hell in deal with something like this! Of all times–"

"Time! Time! What is the time da ze!" Korea shouted, interrupting Hong Kong during his rant. Right then, the flying mint bunny appeared trough the gate as panicked as ever.

"No time for knowing the time! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" it shouted.

"The flying mint bunny..." Hong Kong said to himself, his poker-face returning.

Korea grabbed the mint bunny's pocket watch as it flew past him, examining the clock. "Pssh! Of course you're late da ze! This is a week slow!"

"Mmhmm, _exactly_one week." Taiwan agreed, also examining the clock.

"What?" the mint bunny screamed. Hing Kong gave a questioning brow raise. If it was exactly 'a week slow', then shouldn't it not matter? The preteen just ignored it, not wanting to bother himself.

"I can fix it!" Korea shouted, taking the pocket watch from Taiwan and swinging it onto the table. This caused the watch to reveal its inner workings. "It originated in Korea, so I _must_be able to fix it da ze!" the Korean said, using chopsticks to rip out all the gears and springs.

"Oh my goodness!" the mint bunny screamed as if each loose spring was a stab to its soul.

"Let's see now, I'm going to need kimchi!" Korea said.

"Kimchi!" Taiwan repeated, handing him a bowl of kimchi. The Korean dumped it all onto the open watch.

"Soy sauce!" Korea shouted next.

"Soy sauce!" Taiwan repeated, "Excuse me, Kiku." she whispered to the sleep Japan as it was next to him, handing Korea the soy sauce.

"Thank you. Hmm... What else..."

"Cream!" Taiwan shouted, handing Korea the said item.

"Of course! Cream da ze! And uh–"

"Tea!"

"Pssh, duh! How could I forget tea?"

"Bean paste!"

"Wasabi!"

"Oyster sauce!"

"Chili garlic!"

As the two older Asians continued naming random stuff and dumping it into the watch, the mint bunny watched with horror as Hong Kong watched expressionlessly. They had stopped after Taiwan had given Korea fish sauce, the Korean shutting the pocket watch and cutting off the food that seeped through the edge.

"All fixed da ze!" Korea shouted proudly. The watch suddenly started going crazy, dangerously jumping around the table and chomping its mouth like a Petey Piranha.

"Mad watch!" Taiwan shouted. "Mad watch! Mad watch!" She and Korea started going crazy, too, running behind Japan and looking over him at the watch.

The mint bunny was also scared, flying around in panic, shouting, "Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear!"

Hong Kong was panicking a bit inside, too, watching as the mad watch was nearing him. Quickly, he pulled out one of his small explosives and waited for the mad watch. Right when the watch was close enough and its mouth was open, the preteen threw his explosive, it landing right in the watch's mouth as it closed.

Right when the mad watch chomped down, the little explosive went off, exploding in its mouth. The impact sent the watch tumbling towards the mad hatter and mei hare.

Korea and Taiwan peeked over Japan to see the pocket watch completely broken. The two turned to each other for a brief second before both pushing the busted watch towards the mint bunny like nothing happened.

"Yep!" Korea started.

"One week slow!" Taiwan finished.

"My pocket watch..." the flying mint bunny wept, picking up the abused pocket watch. "And it was an unbirthday present, too..."

"It was!" Taiwan exclaimed.

"In that case!"

"_A very merry unbirthday to you!~_" the two Asians sang, each grabbing one of the mint bunny's wings and tossed it flying away. Korea removed his hat, flapping it as a goodbye while Taiwan did the same, but with a handkerchief.

"_Ja ne..._" Japan drowsily said before falling back asleep.

"Wait! No! Ugh!" Hong Kong groaned, running towards the mint bunny and out the gate. When he turned back to Korea, Taiwan, and Japan, the three were enjoying their tea party like nothing every happened. "Well, that was absolutely stupid and a waste of bloody time." Hong Kong said, turning and walking away with a huff.

* * *

Notes:  
-Ja ne - Bye (Japanese)

* * *

Reviews are loved, please excuse grammar, spelling, and/or language...


	6. Chapter 6

The forest continued to darken the more Hong Kong continued on. It was making it trickier to see where he was going, but that didn't really matter; the preteen had no idea even where to go.

"This is all getting pointless," he said with a halt, looking around. "I should just go back home." Hong Kong nodded his head, deciding that was his answer. He had to admit though, this wonderland did keep him fairly entertained... Or at least not bored.

"Now let's see... Which way home..." Hong Kong mumbled to himself as he continue walking on. There were lots and lots of signs, but none were of any use. They just said things like 'go this way', 'no, go that way', 'don't go here', 'this way to...' and so on.

Ignoring all the useless signs, Hong Kong continued on, soon finding the source of the signs. It was a weird bird, actually two, with a pencil body, writing on some blank boards. The Chinese preteen squinted his eyes a bit, reading what was being written on each board.

" 'Don't. Step. On the. Mome Rath'?" Hong Kong read, questioning in his head what a mome rath was.

The last sign, Hong Kong noticed, was pointing downward at something. When the preteen looked down, he saw patches of colorful fur. Right when he took notice of the mome raths, the patches of fur popped up out of the ground, revealing tiny colorful looking creatures that looked really similar to pants.

Interested in the colorful tiny pants, Hong Kong crouched down to get a better look, noticing another odd fact.

Each mome rath had its own individual colors, but that wasn't the odd fact. The odd fact was that the colors made a flag of a nation!

Hong Kong turned to a group of five mome raths, noting the Nordic flags. He turned to another and saw a blue and white one sleeping while another one with a mask glared at it. Defiantly Greece and Turkey. There were ones of Monaco, Belarus, Netherlands, Ukraine, and so much more. They were all nations Hong Kong had not seen in this place.

After swarming the Chinese preteen for a bit, the world mome raths came together and created an arrow. Hong Kong was standing by then, watching as the mome raths started walking towards something, still in alignment. He started following the mome raths, quickly deciding they were probably showing him something.

And Hong Kong was right. The mome raths stopped walking, their arrow pointing to a path. The preteen quickened his pace when seeing the path; paths like that should always lead somewhere.

"_Dòjeh_!" Hong Kong shouted back to all the mome rath-nations as he started running on the path. They all seemed to be glad to help him because when Hong Kong looked back to say his thanks, they were all happily jumping about, cheering. "_Dòjeh_! _Dòjeh_!" he shouted again before they were out of sight.

Hong Kong continued on running, inwardly hopeful to find a place he could ask directions or something. Anything. His hopes deflated when he slid to a stop, seeing some weird dog with the bristles of a broom as a face. The dog was sweeping away the trail!

"Wait, no! Stop it, _gáugáu_!" Hong Kong shouted, but the dog didn't notice. It continued to sweep until the preteen was in its way. The dog looked up at Hong Kong before going around him and continuing to sweep. "Aiyah, now how the bloody hell am I going to get someplace?" the Chinese preteen groaned.

Hong Kong just continued to where the path was, unsure if he was going the right way after a couple of steps. He looked all around him, seeing even more weird creatures. They all seemed to be glaring at him.

As Hong Kong kept walking he stumbled on another clearing, only this was still dark. In the center of the clearing was a large tree stump. The preteen walked over to the stump, slumping onto the stump for his feet were a bit tired.

"This isn't fair... How'm I suppose to get home now...? No one's going to find me here..." The Chinese preteen looked all around him. All the creatures glaring before were now giving him sympathetic looks. The looks only added to Hong Kong's mood; he did not like being looked down upon.

Sucking up his pride, Hong Kong shouted, "_Gou_! _Gou_!" He knew it would be useless, but he was really lost. "China-_Gou_! _Gougou_!" Before Hong Kong even noticed, his eyes were starting to water.

_No..._ he thought, _I may be lost, but I won't cry..._ "_Gougou_!" his voice cracked. _No..._Hong Kong inwardly scolded himself, wiping his eyes with his long sleeve. When the Chinese preteen brought his arm back down, everything had changed.

Everything around him had disappeared. All that were left was him, the tree stump, a dark sky, and a crescent moon. Hong Kong didn't give it a second thought, just wanting to go home.

"_Gougou_!" his efforts were wasted yet again when there was no answer. Instead, there was a laughter.

"_Kesesese~_" Hong Kong turned to where the laughter was coming from, knowing exactly who it was. The laughter was coming from the crescent moon, which was shifting side to side, then into a smile.

"What do you want?" Hong Kong's monotone voice was back to normal.

The figure appeared before him, the moon turning out to be Prussia's large toothy smile. "_Kesesese~_Well, aren't you a smart one knowing it's me." the Prussian Cheshire Cat said. "Why so down, munchkin?" Prussia asked, appearing next to Hong Kong.

"_Ngóh oi ngóh gougou_... I don't know how to leave, though..."

Prussia nodded his head at Hong Kong's explanation, only understanding the second part of what he said.

"So you're saying you want a way out?" Prussia clarified.

"Yeah, but I can't find my way out..."

"Pssh, of course you can't find _your_ way out!" Prussia snorted, patting Hong Kong's head, much to his dislike. "All ways are _her_ways, little munchkin!"

"Who's..."

"The Empress of Hearts, man! She rules this whole awesome place! Now that I think about it, she'll love to meet you. She probably could possibly help you out. Just don't piss her off."

"..."

Hong Kong stayed silent after Prussia's explanation on what to do. The Prussian Cheshire Cat was only smiling back, laughing.

The Chinese preteen was very unsure about going to see this 'Empress of Hearts'. Was she mad, too? Hong Kong really didn't want to meet anymore insane people. Also, this lady was the ruler of all the mad people here! She had to be at least three times as mad. But, he really wanted to go home (China would probably scold him if he came home really late or something, too...)

"How do you get to where she is?" Hong Kong finally asked. Prussia gave him a large sharp grin.

"Well, some go that way," the Prussian started saying, standing up, "And some idiots go that way, which is twice as long. But the awesome way to go," Prussia leaped back a few feet, revealing a dark tree next to him, "Is my way. The short cut!" The Prussian Cheshire Cat then elbowed the tree, the bark of it falling forward to reveal a beautiful other world.

Hong Kong flinched from the sudden brightness before peaking through, somewhat thinking through his plan. Judging from the surroundings Hong Kong saw, it was a garden, and a Chinese one at that. When the preteen turned back to ask more questions, Prussia was already gone.

The Chinese nation turned back to the bright garden, hesitantly walking through. The hedges were high, so it felt as if he was walking through a maze. Even so, Hong Kong continued on.

The preteen looked all around. Everything looked so nice. Out of nowhere, Hong Kong heard singing and he turned to where it was coming from. When he turned, the Chinese nation saw a hole in the hedges, noting the heart shape. It was like a little window.

When Hong Kong looked through the 'window', his eyes widened at the giant mahjong tiles standing before him. He couldn't exactly see who it really was for the tiles had their backs to him.

"Raivis! Stop singing! We have to finish painting the peonies pink!" one mahjong tile nervously said.

"B-but Eduard! I-it helps c-calm me down a-and keep a s-steady hand!" another timid voice said.

"He has a point. It is calming and we _need_to do a good job, or else..."

"T-thank you, Toris."

"Okay, okay. But keep painting!"

"_Painting the peonies pink, we're painting the peonies pink, we dare not stop, or waste a drop, so let the paint be spread, we're painting the peonies pink,_" all three mahjong tiles sang.

Hong Kong walked around the hedges, walking into the open where the mahjong tiles were. He saw that the pieces were the Baltics and they were, indeed, painting white peonies pink.

"_We're painting the peonies pink, oh, painting the peonies pink, and many a tear we shed, because we know, they'll cease to grow, in fact, they'll soon be dead and yet we go ahead, painting the peonies pink._" the Baltics continued singing and painting.

Hong Kong walked up to the three, but seemed to have gone unnoticed. Once the Chinese nation actually saw their front side, he really had to hold down a laugh.

Each of them really were rectangular tiles, all of them dots. Latvia just had his head, so Hong Kong guessed he was a one-dot piece, Lithuania had a dot under his head, making him a two-dot piece, and Estonia had two dots besides his head, a three-dot piece.

"_Painting the peonies pink, we're painting the peonies pink–_"

"Oh, pardon me, but dots of three, why must you paint them pink?" Hong Kong asked, interrupting the Baltics' singing.

A moment later, the preteen wondered if he should've asked why. The Baltics seemed to have gone crazy after hearing his voice. Not crazy like everyone else Hong Kong's met, but crazy out of fear.

The Baltics had immediately stopped what they were doing with a flinch, running about while splashing paint on themselves. All hell broke among the three as Hong Kong just sweat-dropped.

"Huh? Oh!" Estonia seemed to have noticed Hong Kong now, he and the others calming right down after seeing it was him who was there. "Well, the fact is, little boy, we planted the white peonies by mistake, and..."

"_The empress she likes 'em pink, if she saw white instead, she'd raise a fuss and each of us would quickly lose his head._" Latvia and Lithuania finished in song, getting scared again after the mention of the empress.

"_Since this is the part we dread,_" Estonia now joined in, "_We're painting the peonies pink._"

"Well, you planted white flowers. Of course she'd get mad." Hong Kong said bluntly, referring to the Chinese superstition of white flowers symbolizing death. His words seemed to be really affective because a second after they were out, the three Baltic mahjong tiles started weeping and painting even faster.

"_Painting the peonies pink, we're painting the peonies pink,_" the Baltics started again, Lithuania placing a paint brush in Hong Kong's hand as Latvia pushed him towards the peonies. The Chinese preteen shrugged. It wouldn't hurt to help them out. "_Don't tell the empress what you have seen, or say that's what we said, but we're painting the peonies pink, yes, painting the peonies pink,_"

"N-not red," Latvia stuttered.

"Not green," Lithuania continued.

"Not aquamarine," Estonia added.

"_We're painting the peonies pink!_" all three finished.

As the four continued finishing up painting the peonies pink, a loud gong could be heard in the background. All three Baltics started going wild again, throwing their paint supplies up in the air, screaming and crying, "It's the empress! The empress!"

Quickly, the mahjong tiles gathered everything, throwing all the paint, brushes, and latter out of sight. Hong Kong believed it would have been useless with them all spilling the paint everywhere while panicking.

After panicking, the Baltics threw themselves onto the ground, bowing for the entering empress. Hong Kong just stared at them blankly before Lithuania and Estonia dragged him down with them.

Off in the near distance, Hong Kong could hear more gongs and see an army of mahjong tiles marching through. There were dots and bamboos and characters everywhere, surrounding them.

"Halt aru!" Hong Kong heard a very familiar voice command. The voice and distinctive speak tic was so familiar to the preteen that he was honestly panicking inside, hoping it not the that one person.

"Step aside..." The voice said, tiles doing as told, stepping aside and creating a pathway. Another gong was heard as the flying mint bunny flew through the pathway, the gong in hand.

"The mint bunny..." Hong Kong whispered to himself when seeing the mint bunny.

"Introducing! Her majesty! The Empress of Hearts!" the mint bunny yelled, exhaustedly. Well, Hong Kong now knew why it didn't want to be late and was rushing all the time.

The preteen turned to the approaching figure after the mint bunny's introduction. His eyes widened and heart had stopped for a second. Hong Kong's dreaded prediction was correct.

"Oh god, no..."

* * *

**Notes:**  
-sorry for ooc-ness - Hong Kong seems ooc to me... so sorry...  
-gáugáu - doggy (gáu is dog, but when I was younger, I'd say gáugáu, so doggy)  
-Ngóh oi ngóh gougou - I want my big brother (very possible it's wrong)  
-mahjong - Chinese game  
-dots, bamboos, characters - circle suit, bamboo suit, character of thousands suit  
-I probably made it _really _obvious as to who the Queen of Hearts is, so sorry. Explanation next chapter.  
-Sorry for the late chapter; went somewhere the day before.

* * *

Reviews are loved, please excuse grammar, spelling, and/or language...


	7. Chapter 7

Hong Kong blinked multiple times, clarifying if what he saw was real. Sadly for him, the figure in front of him was real.

The Empress of Hearts was his older brother, China.

Hong Kong was now so very confused. He knew for a fact that China was a guy; so how is he 'empress'. Sure he was quite feminine, but still!

The preteen continued staring at his brother, soon figuring out everything. China, who for some reason had a fan in hand, smacked the mint bunny's head before harshly saying, "Emperor! I am a man aru!"

"Y-yes, your majesty! F-forgive me!" the mint bunny replied.

"I thought the ruler was an _empress_." Hong Kong whispered to one of the Baltics, which happened to be Lithuania.

"His majesty has such a great gender ambiguity that most people mistake him as a women." Lithuania nervously explained in a hushed tone.

"I-it doesn't help that he is p-pretty, too." Latvia stuttered, also hushed.

"Introducing! His majesty! The Emperor of Hearts!" the mint bunny re-announce, this time correctly. China only shook his head at the mint bunny and sighed.

The flying mint bunny was now a nervous wreck and Hong Kong could tell. The bunny was sweating from its heads to its wing. There was a tap on the mint bunny's shoulder and both it and Hong Kong turned to who it was. The Chinese nation's eyes widen again at who it was.

"And the King..." the mint bunny announced with less enthusiasm. It was England.

Hong Kong just really could not believe his eyes. All day, he witness the strangest things, but this was by far the most unreal.

After the mint bunny's introduction of him, England gave a whimsical grin, earning him a giggled from China. The Chinese emperor hugged the Brit's arm with a sweet, content smile. England then looked back down at him, cheeks tinted pink as his smile changed to match China's.

Normally, a pre-teenage boy would look away with disgust, but Hong Kong didn't. The scene didn't really disgust him, but made him feel warm inside. At home, his brothers would be at each other necks; always yelling at one another or, as Japan would say, being all '_tsun tsun_'.

At home, Hong Kong could see that the two of them didn't _really_hate the other; they were just horrible at saying how they really felt. The Chinese nation really hoped his two brothers would be like the two in front of him, no matter how embarrassing it will most likely be.

Hong Kong's thoughts abruptly stopped when China noticed something, walking over to him and the Baltic tiles. The Baltics were outright terrified at the moment, Hong Kong being able to feel their bodies shaking.

China pasted the four bowing on the ground, looking skeptically at the flowers. Hong Kong inwardly cursed; how could be have forgotten about the painted peonies for even a second. He was involved with the painting, so he'd probably get punished, too.

The Chinese nation noticed paint dripping off a half white half pink peony, touching the wet flower, he examining the contents on his fingers. What had really made the three tiles nervous was China's straight face, not sure what to draw from it.

"Paint aru..." he said mostly to himself. The Baltics gulped. "White...?" China questioned a bit harshly, now looking at the peony. "Who painted my peonies pink ahen?" China roared, turning to the Baltic tiles.

"Y-y-y-your majesty–" Estonia started, trying to defend him and the others, only to be silenced by a fan headed towards him. Luckily, the Estonian was able to duck in time, but China had thrown it so fast that burned the tip of his head and hair.

"Silence!" he had shouted. "You wanted me dead, didn't you ahen? So you painted the peonies pink so I wouldn't notice!"

"N-n-n-no! I-it was the two!" Estonia panicked, pointing to Lithuania. China turned to said tile, glaring and striking fear into the Lithuanian tile.

"What?" Lithuania shouted, panicking from the betrayal. "N-no, your majesty! The one! The one!" China then turned to Latvia.

"Eh?" Latvia shrieked at the Lithuanian tile pointing at him. "N-n-n-no! The three!" the Latvian cried, not knowing what to do.

"_Tìhng dài_!" China finally shouted after much irritation. "For planting white peonies and painting the peonies pink, all three of you will be punished ahen!"

All three Baltics crowded together, holding their own heads. They were beyond terrified now.

"Off to the woks ahen!"

"B-b-but that's going to leave a headache lasting for months!" Latvia started, hyperventilating.

"Raivis!" Lithuania and Estonia both yelled, also thinking the same as the younger.

"_Bāai-baai_." China said, nonchalantly.

"Off to the woks! Off to the woks! By order of the king! Um, you heard what he said..." England said with not much force. Right then, other mahjong tiles started dragging the Baltics away towards the woks.

"Ai!" Hong Kong shouted before realizing he still had a brush in hand and tossing it away before anyone noticed. "That was quite extreme and uncalled for–"

"And who might you be aru?" China asked in a less harsh tone before turning to the other. The emperor looked down at Hong Kong blankly as he did the same. A moment had pasted in silence. After the silence, China's face lit up like a firework as he pounced towards Hong Kong with a glomp, squealing, "You're so cute aru~"

The two Chinese were now on their knees, China off in his happy little world, squeezing the other, and Hong Kong not feeling comfortable with all the hugging.

"Why, who might this be, Love? He seems familiar." England asked China, kneeling down on one knee to get a better look at the preteen. "A character? Perhaps one of the winds?"

"Arthur, he is a little boy aru." China corrected, now looking at England. "And if anything, he would be a dragon." he added, continuing to hug Hong Kong. "A green dragon aru."

China finally released Hong Kong, getting up from the ground with some assistance from England. Hong Kong also did the same, dusting the dirt from his clothes.

"Now," the emperor started, also dusting off his robes, "Who might you be and what brings you to our palace aru?"

"Oh, well, my name is Hong and I'm trying to go home, but I've lost my way–"

"Excuse me; your way?" China interrupted Hong Kong with a threatening tone and glare, still keeping his composure fairly well. "All ways belong to me; my ways ahen..."

"Of course..." Hong Kong replied with a nod, not wanting to upset the other after seeing what may happen if he did.

The Emperor of Hearts tilted his head, eyeing the preteen with curious eyes. He circled him, examining him skeptically. Hong Kong only faced forward, eyes following his suspecting brother.

"Hmm... Your posture is exceptional, you seem to be fairly well mannered, speak with a loud and clear voice, and your demeanor is well kept. You were raise by acceptable guardians aru." Hong Kong inwardly snorted at the irony of the comment, still able to keep his straight expression. "But, there are still some improvements that can be made."

China was now standing a few feet away from Hong Kong, starting to give his directions. "When meeting royalty, you should always bow and say, 'Yes, your majesty!' aru."

"Yes, your majesty!" Hong Kong repeated loudly with very little emotion, bowing on one knee.

The two royalty of hearts looked down with confusion at him before turning to each other. They looked back down again at the preteen before England snapped his fingers, realization appearing in his head.

"Yao!" the Brit called with much cheerful enthusiasm, "The lad's British!"

"What?" China responded with a raised brow. Hong Kong was looking up at his brothers, still kneeling on one knee. "That can't be aru. His hair is far too dark and his clothes resemble those of China's." England turned back to Hong Kong with inspective eyes. His hand was on his chin as he nodded to each of his spouse's giving points, considering each point and his own remark.

"Hong, please raise." England bade and Hong Kong did as told. "Won't you please explain yourself to us?" the Brit asked with a kind smile.

"Sure..." the Chinese nation answered, honestly a tad creeped-out by the England before him. "As a young child, I was raised by a Chinese... individual..." Hong Kong started, "Later on in my childhood, there was issues with... custody, and I was then in care of a British individual for a while. After years have passed, I was then return to my first guardian."

As China and England digested Hong Kong's story, the preteen couldn't help but feel very awkward about explained everything to the two who basically caused everything.

"So, you are both a Brit and Chinese." England remarked. Hong Kong nodded. "What a dejecting story." The Chinese preteen just stared blankly, refusing to acknowledge the comment from him.

"It's nothing really. Now, how do I find– a way out?" Hong Kong said, pausing and substituting his words to not make the same mistake as before.

"How about a game first aru?" China suggested. Hong Kong inwardly cringed, being reminded of the Italian twins from before. "Do you like croquet?"

"Croquet?" the preteen repeated, making sure he heard right. China nodded his head, confusing the other. Hong Kong knew China hated almost anything 'western', especially anything remotely English. Why would he want to play croquet?

Instead of questioning the brutal emperor out loud, Hong Kong nodded his head in agreement of the plan.

"Wonderful aru!" China cheerfully said, taking Hong Kong's hand and leading him to an open part of the garden.

Right then, another gong of a gong could be heard from the mint bunny. England has appeared next to it, shouting commands. "By order of the king, to your stations, mahjong tiles!" The tiles scurried about, doing what the king had said before he even said it.

* * *

**Notes:**  
-Tsun tsun - tsundere - tsun = hate, dere = love (may not be accurate; found off kouchagumi page...)  
-Tìhng dài - Stop (pretty sure incorrect...)  
-Bāai-baai - Bye-bye (meant for accent...)  
-Winds - Winds suit of North, South, East, and West; special suit  
-Dragons - Dragon suit; special suit  
-Green Dragon - Usually good luck

* * *

Reviews are Loved, please excuse grammar, spelling, and/or language...

* * *

Author loves tea pairing/tea family...


	8. Chapter 8

Hong Kong watched as many mahjong tiles scrambled all over, stacking themselves up as little arcs. Besides all the scrambling tiles, the mint bunny was also flying all about, gathering... Flamingos? The preteen had to rub his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly, but they certainly were flamingos.

The Emperor of Hearts selected one of the flamingos; a very odd looking flamingo. The bird was brown in color, transitioning from a lighter shade to a darker shade from head to body. Part of its leg was also brown and its feet was yellow.

What really stood out to Hong Kong was that on top of the flamingo's head was fairly long, blond hair that was slicked back with a thin braid. Its eyes were fierce and with all that, the preteen could recognize it to be Germania.

As Hong Kong was eyeing the Germanian flamingo, the mint bunny had place a hedgehog down next to China; the mammal being also brown in color.

Like the Germania-flamingo, the hedgehog also had scruffy hair; brown like its fur, but a shade darker in color. When the hedgehog turned its head, Hong Kong could see its face. Its eyes were brown and it looked to have had a hair curl. Right then, Hong Kong noticed it to be Rome.

Right as China was about to start his turn, Hong Kong decided to try and get a flamingo himself. The preteen grabbed one of the birds, but it started acting silly, flying around, laughing as it dragged the Chinese nation around.

"Ai!" China shouted, annoyed by the disturbance. Hong Kong straightened out the flamingo, closing its peek to stop its laughter. With that, the Chinese emperor started his turned, giving Germania a swing to hit Rome.

Rome, on the other hand, did not like the idea of getting smacked. Just as the Germania flamingo's head was about to make contact with him, he ducked. China was unaware of this, but England was.

Swiftly the Brit grabbed his sword that he had with him, still in its sheath, and poked at the Roman hedgehog. Rome looked at England, quickly understanding what he wanted. The hedgehog began running then rolling towards the mahjong arcs.

Sadly for Rome, he could not exactly control where he was going, but the mahjong tiles handled that fine. They had all jumped in front of him, making sure the hedgehog went through each arc. When Rome finally stopped rolling, everyone cheered for the emperor had 'done a great job'.

Hong Kong had saw the whole thing, but thought nothing of it. He just shrugged and clapped along with everyone else.

With all the cheering, China cheerfully walked towards the Roman hedgehog. He got ready for the swing as Rome and Germania were. Right when the emperor swung Germania, Rome had already started running and rolling, avoiding a smack.

The mahjong tiles scrambled once again, creating a straight line of arcs. Rome was able to smoothly roll through them all, but there was a trio that hadn't made an arc in time. The tiles sprinted towards the still rolling hedgehog, but all tripped and started tumbling.

The crowd waited with anticipation as to what will happen. The other tiles were gasping, looking away, or yelling at the three to pick up their slack. England and the flying mint bunny were squeezing each other, pleading for the best, and China's eyes were slowly darkening as time when on. Hong Kong just felt sympathy for the three tiles.

Right when the tree mahjong tiles slid to a stop, the Roman hedgehog rolled right past them. Fearing for their lives, the mahjong tiles slowly turned to their emperor, twitching when seeing his fierce glare.

"Off to the woks ahen." China's voiced boomed.

"Off to the woks! Off to the woks! By order of the king! Well, you heard what he said..." England bade again, only the mahjong tiles were already doing what to do.

Hong Kong watched again as another three tiles, the bamboo of four, five, and six, were dragged away like the three Baltics.

"Your turn aru."

"What?" Hong Kong's snapped towards China, his hands on his head as for protection. He thought he was also going to be sent to the woks, too, but the Chinese emperor signaled for the other's turn, much to Hong Kong's relief. "Yes, your majesty." the preteen bowed, getting ready for his turn.

Hong Kong straighten out his flamingo as a hedgehog was place before him. Right when he was getting ready to swing, the flamingo slumped down on him, rendering it useless at the moment. The crowd started chuckling along with England as China rolled his eyes.

"Stupid flamingo..." Hong Kong said under his breath, trying to straighten it out again. As he was trying to do so, the preteen finally gotten a good look at the flamingo.

The flamingo's body was brown and had a golden star on its chest. On its back was a white 50. The flamingo's neck to head was white and its legs were yellow. What really stood out to Hong Kong was the golden hair with a cowlick on the flamingo's head and glasses on its beak.

"Alfred...?" the preteen questioned. The flamingo nodded its head with a goofy smile. A second later, the American flamingo started tickling the daylight out of Hong Kong. The Chinese nation bursting with laugher, tears forming in his eyes. Everyone else bursting laughing, too. All but China, who pinched the bridge of his nose.

Forcefully trying to keep his eyes open, Hong Kong was able to see where America was. Still laughing, he was able to grab the bird's neck and whack the American's head against the ground. "Big _huff_ mistake _huff_." the preteen managed to growl in between breathes.

America's eyes were swirling around from his head being whack, but once he gained his focus, he started going crazy again. Hong Kong tried desperately to hang onto the American bird, but America just kept flying around, laughing and causing everyone else to laugh.

The crowd roared even louder at America's next move. He and Hong Kong had switched places; Hong Kong lying on his back on the ground and America holding his legs. The preteen was getting as irritated as the emperor now.

Using some martial arts skills the China at home taught him, Hong Kong knocked America down, grabbing his long flamingo neck again. "Do you want us both to get skull splitting headaches?" Hong Kong growled to the other in a hushed tone, looking at China in the corner of his eye.

America seemed to have contemplated the question for a brief moment before shrugging his shoulders, chuckling goofily. "Well, I certainly don't." Hong Kong then put more of a grip on America's neck, earning a choking sound from him. The preteen then tried to bring his hedgehog closer to him, but he couldn't seem to spot it.

The hedgehog Hong Kong was supposed to use, kept disappearing and reappearing or slowly start to fade. Its fur was light blond and, like the other animals, it had hair. The hedgehog's hair was a shade darker than its fur and was wavy with a hair curl curling down. It also had glasses.

Hong Kong recognized some of the hedgehog's features, but what really stood out was the disappearing and reappearing. He knew of only one nation who did that. Oh, what was his name? The preteen knew it started with C. Chile? Cambodia? No... Ca... Canada! That was his name!

Quickly, Hong Kong grabbed Canada, the hedgehog giving a whispery squeak. The Chinese preteen then placed him right in front of Alfred's beak before giving a swing.

As Canada started rolling all around and neared an arc, the mahjong tiles would move or jump out the way. One set of tiles collapse before he could go under, bouncing off a tile and stopping.

Everyone started laughing again as Hong Kong just groaned, holding his head. He was getting a massive headache _without_the woks. When the preteen looked up, he saw China was even chuckling as he went up for his turn.

As China neared the Roman hedgehog, Hong Kong noticed a figure appearing behind him. Canada? No, he was a hedgehog and was over there. Who could that be?

"_Kesesese~_" Hong Kong heard, figuring out who it was. "Having fun, little munchkin?" Prussia asked once fully appearing. He was leaning on China, unnoticed by all, as the emperor readied to hit the hedgehog. The Prussian was a head or so higher than the emperor.

"Not really..." Hong Kong mumbled, arms crossed.

"I'm sorry, can you say that again?" Prussia asked, a hand to his cat ear as he snickered.

"I said, 'not really'." Hong Kong repeated loudly.

"Not really what ahen?" China asked harshly, turning around. As he turned, Prussia quickly disappeared, reappearing behind China again.

"Nothing, you majesty. I was just talking to a bloody cat." Hong Kong replied, glaring at the smirking Prussian. Off to the side, England was inwardly cheering for the preteen's British side.

"Cat?" The emperor turned around, Prussia vanishing again, only to pop up some other place next to China.

"He's right there." Hong Kong pointed and China looked, but Prussia vanished again and again and again. "Oh, bloody hell." Hong Kong groaned, face-palming.

The emperor had gotten really irritated by Hong Kong's 'games'. He started nearing the preteen and when he was close, the mint bunny tossed over a ladle which China caught and held up to Hong Kong's neck, threateningly. With a dangerous voice, he sharply said, "Don't mess with me, boy. You won't enjoy it if I am angry. I know much more deadlier punishments than woks ahen."

Hong Kong took the emperor's word, knowing his brother had a pretty dark ancient history. The fact that China's eyes could also forced fear didn't hurt either.

With that, the Emperor of Hearts returned to where he was before and Prussia popped up _again_. "He seems so much more awesome when he's pissed." he snickered. "Wanna piss our little emperor off some more?~"

"Don't. You. Dare." Hong Kong threatened.

"Pssh, you're no fun." Prussia pouted. "Fine, fine! But wanna know something a bit peculiar?" The Prussian Cheshire Cat turned to China then to Hong Kong, seeing the preteen looking back. "Isn't the Emperor of Hearts' wardrobe just lovely? _Kesesese~_"

"His wardrobe?" Hong Kong questioned, curious as to what Prussia said. Little did he know, the he himself was walking right into the Cheshire Cat's game. "Well, his robes are defiantly from centuries ago. The Han Dynasty, I'm pretty sure." Hong Kong examined, "His hair has intricate pins... And... Combs..."

"Bingo." Prussia said to himself with a sly grin.

"He's wearing clothes of a noblewomen." Hong Kong bluntly said, not quite thinking about what he said until he heard gasping. Over by the emperor, a loud squawk could be heard from Germania from his newly pained ankles.

"What?" China roared, turning to Hong Kong with a flushed expression of anger and embarrassment

"_Kesesese~_My work here is done. Good luck with the emperor now!" and with that, Prussia vanish, leaving Hong Kong the blame.

"Why you little–!"

"Dear sweet Queen Victoria! Save the emperor!" England shouted with nervousness. The mahjong tiles quickly surrounded China as he was stomping over to the preteen, their backs to him. The emperor was not happy by this, shouting multiple Chinese swears.

"T-the emperor has had many, many issues with a mouse and hare breaking into the palace and replacing his clothing." England explained to Hong Kong, also with the tiles. The first thing that popped into the nation's mind when hearing 'mouse' and 'hare' was Japan and Taiwan. That was enough to explain everything.

A moment later, Hong Kong snapped out of his thoughts when he heard yelling. China was able to kick half the wall of mahjong tiles away, sending the tiles flying. The emperor was able to make his way towards the preteen, grabbing and holding him by his shirt collar. Hong Kong held onto China's wrist to prevent himself from choking and such.

"You have gotten on my very last nerve ahen." China growled. "I am thinking of so many ways I could end you." he added, scaring the preteen; China was the _last_person Hong Kong thought would say that to him and be doing this to him.

"N-now, now, Yao!" England appeared, holding China back. "Let's not do anything rash." He forcefully pulled the Chinese's arm back, making him let the nation go. When Hong Kong was released, he had dropped to his hands and knees.

"I know! How about a trial?" England suggested with a nervous smile, still holding China back.

"A trial aru?" China turned his head to England, showing a questioning, disbelieving look.

"Mmhmm! Please! Just a little one?" England asked, placing his head on China's shoulder, looking at him with puppy-dog eyes. China's cheeks instantly tinted pink as he turned away, using his long sleeve to cover part of his face.

"Fine aru... I hate when you do that..." China answered, trying his best to sound aloof. England only smiled, not falling for the other's act.

"...Oh my god..." Hong Kong silently said to himself at the scene before him. He didn't know what was more scary; when China had him by the neck, or England just a second ago.

* * *

Notes:  
-Germania Flamingo - Based off German national bird (Golden Eagle)  
-America Flamingo - Based off American national bird (Bald Eagle) and America's jacket  
-Han Dynasty noblewomen robes - Author thinks they're very pretty =w=v

* * *

Reviews are Loved, please excuse grammar, spelling, and/or language...

* * *

This chapter and the previous one was suppose to be one big chapter, but I decided to cut it in half. That is why the last chapter was so short. Sorry... *bows*


	9. Chapter 9

Hong Kong looked all around him, still contemplating how he got into this mess. The mahjong tiles had lead him into some court room. The preteen was just glad he wasn't dragged there. And there he stood at a podium in front of a jury, crowd of mahjong tiles, and his two caretakers.

"Eh-hem!" the flying mint bunny coughed, clearing his throat and gaining everyone's attention. "His majesty: the Emperor of Hearts, the members of the jury, royal subjects," the mint bunny said aloud, soon getting a tap on the shoulder. It was England. "and the King... We are all here to witness the trial of this child for–"

"We all know why we are here aru." Yao groaned, interrupting the mint bunny while rubbing his temples. "Just get on with it."

"Oh course, your majesty!" the mint bunny quickly said, afraid of China's wrath. "Now, your sentencing."

" 'Sentencing'? But that's not a fair trial." Hong Kong fought back. "What about a verdict or something?"

"Aiyah, this is just a waste of time ahen..." China groaned again. "Can't I just sentence him to something?"

"But then it wouldn't be a proper trial–" The Chinese preteen stopped mid sentence after a death glare was sent to him by his older brother.

"Oh, come now, Love. How about a couple witnesses?" England asked with a nervous smile, taking one of China's hands. "Hmm?" The Chinese emperor turned to him for a mere second before turning away and cursing silently to himself in his native tongue.

"Fine aru."

"Okay! Please send in the first witness!" England proudly ordered. The mahjong tiles scrambled about before one, a character tile, came in with Taiwan sitting on its flat surfaced head. The Taiwanese hare was contentedly sipping tea with a cheerful smile. The character tile walked over to the podium where Hong Kong stood and slid Taiwan onto the flat surface on the stand.

"Oh hell..." Hong Kong said silently to himself when seeing his sister again.

"What do you know about this event?" the English king asked the mei hare.

"Nothing at all~" she answered with a toothy smile.

"Nothing at all aru?"

"Nothing at all!" Taiwan repeated, louder than before but still with a large smile. She had just then jumped out of her seat and popped up in front of China, using her hands to hold her up on the higher podium.

When the mei hare popped up out of nowhere, China jumped back a bit from the shock. "Aiyah! Get away! Next witness aru!"

"Awww~" Taiwan pouted, getting carried away, "But you're so pretty~" China sent another death glare, but Taiwan only giggled, waving goodbye to the Emperor of Hearts as she was forcefully carried away.

After Taiwan was taken aside, Hong Kong's eyes followed the next mahjong character tile bringing in the next 'witness'. The preteen noticed the sleeping figure curled in a fetal position. It was Japan.

The tile slid the sleeping Japanese dormouse onto the stand like before, the sleeping figure stirring a bit. Slowly, Japan's eyes started to flutter open.

"Do you have anything to say aru?" China asked, looking down at the dormouse.

"Twinkle twinkle little bat..." Japan drowsily said, zoning out into sleep again. Everyone looked to each other with confusion a second later.

"S-should we write that down?" an animal in the jury asked.

"Write down whatever ahen." China groaned _again_. This was honestly just a waste of time to him and Hong Kong knew it, too. The preteen knew something was going to happen to him sooner or later (at the moment, it was later), so he just had to figure out how to get away from this madhouse.

"I-I think we are done with this one..." England finally said when there was no sign of Japan waking up. He gave a nervous smile as the dormouse was carried away.

"Awww," Japan managed to say, half awake at the moment. "_Demo Yao-San wa kawaii desu nee._"The room went silent as Japan hopped off the character tile and steadily made his way towards the emperor, still drowsy.

With a simple leap, he jumped all the way to the top of the royal's podium, sitting on his knees in front of China. "_Kawaii_, _kawaii_." Japan drowsily chanted, playing with China's long hair.

"G-get off! S-stop! Stop ahen!" China attempted to swat away Japan's hands, but the Japanese dormouse kept playing with his hair. "Aiyah! Stop it ahen!" Hong Kong had to hold back a small smile as he watched; Japan is always Japan wherever he is.

"What are you doing, lazy tiles! Take him away ahen!" China roared, gaining all the mahjong tiles' attention. The tiles finally rushed to their emperor's needs, but struggled greatly with trying to take away Japan. Hong Kong really has a tricky time trying to hold back a smile let alone laughter.

Somehow, the mahjong tiles managed to get the dormouse away and he was fast asleep again. China's hair was now in low pigtails as he groaned for the umpteenth time that trail. When the Chinese emperor heard snickering, his head shot towards where it was coming from; England.

Quickly, England composed himself, making his snickers just seem like coughs. It didn't fool China at all. The Emperor of Hearts elbowed him in the gut as he removed the hair ties, the king now hunched over in pain.

"You did look pretty adorable."

"I blame you for all of this ahen."

Well, there were the parental figures Hong Kong remembered; England teasing China and China hurting England for it.

"Are we done yet?" Hong Kong shouted up to the emperor and king. The two looked down at him before China turned back to England.

"Yes, Arthur, are we?" China glared. England then turned to the flying mint bunny.

"How many 'witnesses' left?" he whispered.

"Just one, your majesty." it whispered back, soon loudening it again to shout, "Bring in the mad hatter." Hong Kong and China shared matching groans when hearing there was more.

Korea was brought in, sipping tea like Taiwan moments ago, and was slid onto the podium like the others.

"Where were you when everything happened?" England asked the mad Korean.

"At a tea party!" he answered with a toothy smile. "It's my unbirthday da ze!"

"Your majesty, isn't it your unbirthday, too?" the mint bunny asked.

"What?"

"It is da ze?" Korea gasped.

"It is!" Taiwan shouted from her spot at the side of the room.

"In that case-!" they both began.

"Oh hell no..." Hong Kong groaned, head falling onto the podium. He thought he escaped /this/ madness earlier. "Why...?"

"_A very marry unbirthday!_" everyone in the room sang.

"To me aru?"

"To you da ze!"

"_A very marry unbirthday!_" Korea removed his large top hat, revealing a colorful cake underneath.

"For me?" China was beginning to get all cheerful again.

"For you!" Taiwan hopped and cheered. Off to the side, Hong Kong was banging his head on the podium. Being whacked to death by a wok seemed like a better option at the moment.

"_Now blow the candle out da ze, and make your wish come true!_" With that, China did as told and blew out the candles. Hong Kong watched as the cake exploded like before, only a present was left behind.

"_A merry merry unbirthday to you!_" the song finished, much to the preteen's delight. The emperor began to opened up the gift, revealing a stuffed kitty dressed as a panda.

"_Ko oy_!" China squealed, squishing the plush into a tight hug. Hong Kong sighed, assuming everything was over, until he heard another familiar laugh.

"_Kesesese~_" Hong Kong instantly perked up, looking all around to see where Prussia was. The preteen's eyes widened a bit when seeing a chibi sized Prussia-Cheshire Cat dressed as a panda in his brother's arms.

"Don't you dare do a thing." Hong Kong said to him, his voice louder than usual.

"Excuse me?" China looked down at Hong Kong with a raised brow. It looked as if the preteen was talking to him.

"It's that Cheshire Cat dressed as a panda in your arms!" Hong Kong shouted, soon realizing how he lost his usual composure.

"Cat! Panda!" Everyone turned to Japan. The dormouse was fast asleep until he heard the two most terrifying words. With the words said, Prussia jumped out of China's arms, still in chibi form and dressed as a panda.

"Kiku!" Korea and Taiwan shout, running towards their crazed brother, but Japan as already running about with terror. The two started chasing the dormouse, whom was running all over the place; over chairs, trampling mahjong tiles, on top of podiums, all over the place. It didn't help how the Prussia-cat was chasing him as well. Hong Kong watched everything unroll with a straight face.

"Someone get the wasabi!" Taiwan shouted.

"Wasabi! Wasabi!" England shouted to his subject.

The flying mint bunny flew around the room, locating some wasabi. Grabbing the wasabi container, it handed it to England. It was only in his hands for a second before Hong Kong watched his siblings crash into him.

The King of Hearts fell back and the wasabi was tossed upward. At first Hong Kong was amused, but then he saw where the container was landing. It landed right on top of China's head.

At the time, Korea and Taiwan had restrained Japan, but now they were gaping speechlessly at their ruler and so was everyone else. With a clever move, Korea quickly took this chance to scoop a bit of the wasabi on China's head without his knowledge and put it on Japan's nose, calming the dormouse down. Only, another uproar was beginning.

"Someone is going to die slowly and painfully for this ahen..." China's head was down at the moment with his hair over his eyes, so he didn't see who the culprit was.

England then noticed the spoon that was with the wasabi container in his hands, shoving it into the mint bunny's paws. The mint bunny flinched in fear of the emperor and passed the spoon to Korea, which went to Taiwan, then finally Hong Kong.

Unluckily for the preteen, that was when China looked up, taking the wasabi container off this head. "You!" Noticing his brother's gaze, Hong Kong pocketed the spoon, but was too late. When he placed the spoon in his pocket, his hand rubbed again something. _The mushrooms..._

With a swift move, China jumped off his high podium and onto Hong Kong's. At that moment, the preteen stuffed both mushrooms in his mouth. China grabbed at his neck collar a second later like before. "You are going to regret crossing me–" As China was threatening Hong Kong, he was cut off by the growing preteen.

"Ai!" The emperor jumped back. Hong Kong kept on growing until his head bumped the ceiling.

"Ow!" The bump hurt a bit. "Should've done this earlier." the Chinese preteen said to himself, looking down at everyone on the ground. The mahjong tiles were poking his legs with dadaos. "Pssh, you were never that scary." Hong Kong said, kicking them aside. As he did so, he noticed this brother looking back up him. China didn't move, but it didn't seem like he was frightened. A bit uneasy, but not frightened.

Noticing how Hong Kong was looking at China and how the emperor wasn't moving, England advanced. "Yao!" he shouted, jumping off the podium and towards the two Chinese. "Stay back." he growled, stepping between Hong Kong and China, drawing a saber towards the giant preteen.

"You are no longer allowed here. Leave aru." China commanded, attempting to step forward, but England blocked his way with his spare arm.

"Pssh, yeah right." Hong Kong glared down at the two. "You're not the boss of me. You're nothing like _Gougou_. Not at all an emperor worth following, but a cruel," Hong Kong pointed at his 'brother' with an accusing finger, not noticing how he was shrinking, "hot tempered, mad t–," Now he noticed how he was back to his regular height, "tyrant... Bloody hell." the preteen added the last part silently to himself.

China and England looked down at young Hong Kong, the emperor stepping forward with a deadly fake cheerful smile. "What was that aru?" he asked kindly, bending down to Hong Kong's height.

"_Kesesese~_He said you weren't an emperor worth following, but a cruel, hot tempered, mad tyrant!" the chibi Prussia-Cheshire Cat repeated, leaning back on China's leg.

"Off to the woks ahen!" China shouted. "And that's just going to be the beginning!"

Hong Kong swore under his breath before taking off running.

"Don't let him escape ahen!" he heard the Emperor of Hearts shout. He was actually scared for his life.

A long wall of mahjong tiles was in front of the retreating preteen. Hong Kong calculated the height in his head and reasoned out that he could probably jump over them. Speeding up his pace, the Chinese preteen was able to leap and flip over the wall, his hands on the top of a tile. Once back on the ground, Hong Kong continued running.

Hong Kong ran into a maze and so did the tiles. Quickly, the tiles filed in and blocked all the paths Hong Kong could take. With another idea, the agile preteen jumped on top of the tiles' head, running on them instead of the ground.

Leaping onto one tile at a time, Hong Kong was able to find an exit. Jumping towards it, he continued running, until something poked at his back. When the preteen looked behind him to see if it was one of the tiles, he saw a familiar toucan.

"_Forward, backward, inward, outward, here we go again, no one ever loses and no one can ever win_." he heard, looking up at where it was from. It was the dodo-Germany! And he was in the middle of running in circles with everyone else, even the Emperor and King of Hearts and mahjong tiles. "_Backward, forward, outward, inward, bottom to the top, never a beginning there can never be a stop_."

Hong Kong ran out of the continuous loop, hopping over rocks on the ground. He could hear China shouting behind him. As he looked down to watch for the rocks, he noticed the green grass transition to pink. The rocks were no longer there, but were replaced with teacups.

"Where are you going?" Taiwan shouted. She and Korea appeared suddenly, each sibling grabbing into one if Hong Kong's arms.

"You can't leave a tea party without drinking a single cup of tea da ze!" The two began to pull him back into a chair, but Hong Kong fought back, pulling forward.

"Sod off! I have to keep going!" the preteen shouted, still pulling himself forward.

"Okay (da ze)!" the two complied, letting go of Hong Kong without warning. Because it was so sudden, the preteen had no time to catch himself, falling off the table and into water.

Swimming to the surface, Hong Kong gasped for air. He swam to shore and crawled out, leaning on a giant mushroom to catch his breath. When he looked up, there was Russia with wings and his faucet pipe.

"Eh?"

"_Kol kol kol kol kol_." Russia _kol_-ed, blowing an endless amount of vodka bubbles in the Chinese nation's face. Hong Kong turned away and started running again, running into a dark forest.

Refusing to stop or look back, Hong Kong continued on, only to stop when something, or someone, tripped him. Very out of breath, the Chinese preteen turned around, seeing a dark shadow of a figure. Still on the ground, he heard an unfamiliar laugh coming from it. It wasn't Prussia's for sure.

"Seems like you had fun in my world." The figure walked towards him, stepping into a more lit part of where they were. When seeing who the figure was, Hong Kong began to crawl back. "Why so intimidated?" the figure teased. It was himself; an older version of himself by about four years.

The older Hong Kong was dressed in similar clothing as China's and England's; a cross between English and Chinese royal clothing. Crimson eyes lit up his face along with a devilish smirk.

"Awww, am I scaring you?" the older Hong Kong teased to younger, revealing his hooked blade and tilting the younger's chin up with the curved part. It was probably what tripped him earlier. "Don't be scared; I was not only raised by the Emperor of Hearts, but also the King of Hearts. That means I have somewhat if a soul."

"...raised by the Emperor and King? Then you're–"

"Yep, Prince of Hearts; future ruler of this mad wonderland." the Prince of Hearts interrupted Hong Kong with a mischievous toothy grin. Taking his weapon away from the preteen's neck, the prince kneeled down to be eye to eye with the younger Chinese nation. "Now, did you have fun in my little mad wonderland?"

Hong Kong glared at the older version of himself, standing his ground and standing up. The prince began chucking. "I like you, kid. You have spunk." he said, standing. "Better run," he added, hearing a ruckus in the distance, "they'll find you."

Hong Kong's eyes widen when hearing the noises, leaving the Prince of Hearts and running. Feeling the cool metal on his hand, the prince softly smiled to himself. "Being raised in a mad wonderland with mad friends was fun and I love them all very much, but it was never good for my sanity." He turned to where Hong Kong ran off to, eyes turning sadist. "And even though I was raised by Arthur, I did say I was raised by Yao... It took a lot not to gut everyone here..." With that, he took off towards the preteen.

Hong Kong continued running, hearing the prince from before over and over again. He'd hear him say, "Better run, little guy." or "Boy, isn't this fun?" Or just laughter. Before he had ran off, he heard what the prince said, knowing full well he'll kill him. When the preteen looked back, he didn't see the prince, but everyone else still chasing after him. When he turned back forward, there was the prince.

"Leave me alone!" Hong Kong shouted, ducking and sliding under the prince's blade.

"Awww, missed." the prince pouted, watching Hong Kong run.

After dodging the prince's blade, Hong Kong continued to run and stumbled onto a door. He reached for the doorknob and yanked on it, desperate to leave.

"Ow!" the doorknob yelled. Austria. "I'm still locked, you little brat."

"No. No! You have to let me through!" Hong Kong shouted, banging and kicking the door.

"Stop! Stop! That hurts!" Austria complained.

"Let me out and I'll stop!"

"But you are out. See." Austria opened his eyehole mouth an Hong Kong looked through, seeing himself asleep on the other side with Chen on his stomach.

"Asleep?" he whispered to himself. He turned back around to see the prince's sadist eyes and smile on him. Behind the mad prince was the rest of the people. "Wake up, Hong Kong! Wake up!" the nation shouted, banging on the door again. Everyone was nearing him.

"Wake up, you bloody nit! Wake up! Hong Kong! _Hēunggóng_! Hong! Leon! Hong Wang! Leon Kirkland!" He continued shouting each and all of his names.

"Next time, stay in your world." Hong Kong heard the Prince of Hearts behind him, followed by his sadist laugh.

"Hong Kong!"

* * *

**Notes:**  
-Demo Yao-San wa kawaii desu nee - But Yao-San is cute! (Japanese)  
-Kawaii - Cute (Japanese)  
-Ko oy - Cute (Cantonese; very possible is incorrect)  
-Dadao - Type of Chinese sword  
-Hook blade - Type of Chinese sword  
-Hēunggóng - Hong Kong (Cantonese)

* * *

Reviews are Loved, please excuse grammar, spelling, and/or language.


	10. Chapter 10 - End

"Hong Kong! Hong Kong! Wake up aru!"

"Nnn..." the young nation stirred in his sleep, eyes fluttering open. "_Gougou?_" When he finally opened his eyes, rubbing them a bit, he saw China looking down in front of him. In the older Chinese nation's hands was a wok.

Hong Kong's eyes shot open and he was suddenly wide awake. As panic and adrenalin went through his body, the Chinese preteen reached for the closest thing around him; a bamboo shoot.

"Ha!" Hong Kong grabbed the bamboo and started to defend himself, swinging it around and attack his brother.

"Ai! Ai! Ai! Hong Kong!" China shouted, blocking each strike with his wok, backing away from Hong Kong as the young boy advanced. "What are you doing aru? Stop!"

Hong Kong paused for a moment, catching his heavy breath. When he paused, he watched China in case he were to do something. "_Gougou?_" Soon, he realized that the person in front of him was the real China.

"_Gougou!_" Hong Kong dropped his weapon, lunging for China with a hug. The older nation was speechless at his actions. Was he crying?

"Hong Kong? Are you okay? Were you having a bad dream aru?" China stroked his brother's hair lovingly.

"_Gougou_, you would never try to kill me right? Not with a wok or anything?" Hong Kong looked up in his brother's embrace, eyes wide and damp.

"What?" China exasperated. "Why would you think something like that!" Then, the older nation started tickling his younger brother, Hong Kong now tearing from laughter. "You're my little _Didi_ aru. If anyone were you threaten you, they'll have to deal with _Gougou_!" he added, pretending to bite Hong Kong, laughing.

Hong Kong gently smiled, soon taking note of the wok besides China. His smile disappeared into his usual straight face. "Then way _do _you have that wok with you?"

"Because I showed up." Hong Kong heard someone answer in a distinct accent. When he turned to the person, it was England. He had an ice pack on his head. "I knocked on the door and when no one answered, I went around back. That was when this bloody git started swinging his wok around!" England explained harshly.

"I thought you were a burglar or something!" China shot back. "Only it was someone _worse _than a burglar ahen..." he added to himself with a pout, only saying it loud enough for him and Hong Kong to here. But the Brit still managed to catch it.

"Oi!"

As the two started bickering, Hong Kong started to first chuckled then laugh. The two adult nations stopped bickering when he did so, watching the usually stoic preteen. A smile formed on the two's faces.

"Looks like your dream isn't affecting you anymore aru." China smiled.

"Dream? Oh, what was it about, Hong Kong?" England asked, also smiling and genuinely curious.

"Well," the preteen started, "I was in this mad wonderland where everyone there was, well, mad. I got there by following a flying mint bunny and falling into this hole."

" 'Flying mint bunny'?" China questionably repeated. "So it was your fault for his nightmare ahen." China glared at England.

"What? I'll have you know–" England began fiercely, only to be cut off by Hong Kong.

"Anyways, I had to go through that insane world because I got lost. There was a Cheshire Cat, mad tea party, a deadly royal family of hearts–"

"_Next time, stay in your world..._"

Hong Kong froze when hearing the Prince of Hearts' voice. He turned all around, heart racing and skin paling. Was it not a dream?

"Hong Kong?" Hong Kong snapped back to his brothers when hearing China call for him. "Are you okay? You don't need to share if it's that bad aru."

"He's right, Lad. Sorry I asked." England added.

Hong Kong shook his head, giving another shallow smile. "It was nothing."

"Well, okay then. Let's go back inside aru." China stood, helping Hong Kong up as well.

"Don't worry, Lad; if anything happens to you, the power United Kingdom will surely fight back!" England proudly said as the three walked back.

"The 'powerful United Kingdom' went down after one smack on the head with a wok aru. Clearly I'm the one who'll protect him." China shot back with a smirk, pulling Hong Kong closer to him.

"Oi! I didn't have anything to fight back with!" England spat back, pulling Hong Kong back.

"Excuses, excuses. That means you're useless aru. Unlike me; I can fight with my bare hands!"

"Why you–"

Hong Kong smiled to himself at his brothers. That's right; if the mad wonderland really was real and everyone came back, his brothers would surely help him. Taking a look back, Hong Kong paused for a moment, sliding out of his brothers' grips. He noticed the bamboo moving and could've sworn he saw a pair of mint wings.

"Hong Kong! Are you coming aru?" Hong Kong turned back ahead of him, seeing China and England standing side by side and his home a bit farther in the distance.

"I'm coming!" he shouting running to his brothers.

"_Chi!_" Hong Kong stop for a second, little Chen jumping into his arms.

"Hey, Chen. Where were you? Missed the whole mad world." Hong Kong joked, continuing to his brothers. "Would you like to stay for dinner, England?" Hong Kong asked the English nation.

"What? Don't invite him to stay aru!" China shouted.

"W-well I wouldn't have stayed anyways!" England stuttered. "I prefer my own English meals than yours, thank you very much."

"That slop can never surpass mine ahen! No, you're staying and going to enjoy my meal!"

"You can't force me!"

Hong Kong sighed. Yep, this was a lot better than Wonderland.

* * *

**Notes:**  
I do not believe any are needed...

* * *

_Ohmaigoodness... I'm done...? Woah! First chaptery fic finished! **Thank you to everyone who has read, watched, favorited, and/or reviewed! **It's been really fun writing this! **I REGRET NOTHING! **Except maybe the fact that I didn't turn this into a horror fic... aw well~ Prince of Hearts was not in Alice in Wonderland, but I wanted to added HK somehow in WL. Turned out okay, right?_

* * *

_**Thanks for Reading!** Reviews are Loved! Please excuse grammar, spelling, and/or language.  
_

_(c)Hetalia - Himaruya Hidekaz  
(c)Alice in Wonderland - Disney  
Cover + Prince of Hearts - Mine  
_

* * *

Stay tuned for Omake~


	11. Chapter 11 - Omake

Three days after the Wonderland incident was a World Meeting. Hong Kong entered the room with both China and England. Ever since Wonderland, the two have been together a lot more, but not in a 'lovey-dovey' way; just at each other's necks (not that Hong Kong was complaining).

As he waited for everyone to arrive and file in, someone tapped him on his shoulder. Hong Kong turned to see who it was; Sealand. The two had played together when the Chinese nation lived at England's house, so they were friends.

"_Néih hóu_, Sealand." Hong Kong greeted.

"Hello, Hong Kong!" Sealand cheerfully greeted back. "Look what Uncle Denmark got me!" he added, showing his new green gloves and shoes. They looked distinctly like– "I have lizard hands and feet!" the sea fort grinned.

"They look really nice, Sealand." Hong Kong commented.

"I know right! Uncle Denmark got these for me because he couldn't find something for me to match with everyone else." Sealand explained.

"Find what?" the Chinese nation asked, soon figuring it out.

"What the bloody hell are you guys wearing?" Hong Kong heard England shout, turning to him then to who he was yelling at. It took him a lot not to laugh. The Nordics entered the room with really... Unique looking pants. The pants looked exactly like the Mome Raths.

Denmark was proudly wearing his red and white pants, hands on his waist. Norway wore his red, white, and blue pants looking like he was about to murder someone. Iceland wore pants with matching colors as Norway, but arrange differently, and was completely red in the face, hiding behind his brother. Finland had a weak smile on, wearing blue and white pants. Sweden had the exact some look as usual and was wearing blue and yellow pants.

"You know," Sealand started, gaining back Hong Kong's attention, "usually I feel bad when I'm left out if these things, but now I'm really happy Uncle Denmark couldn't find red, white, and black pants in my size." he finished with a snicker.

Next came in Russia and the Baltics. The four of them had made their way to China, Russia with his pipe in hand and the Baltics with a suitcase.

"Thank you for lending us your mahjong game, Mr. China." Lithuania said as Estonia handed him the suit case.

"Yes, it was very fun." The glasses wearing nation added.

"I-I won a l-lot." Latvia stuttered.

"No problem aru!"

"Latvia! I gotta show you something Uncle Denmark got me!" Sealand excitedly shouted, making his way to the Baltics. As he and the three left, Russia stepped forward.

"China!~" he cheerfully started. "Look at what I have learned to do!" With that, Russia started blowing on one side of his pipe, bubbles coming out of the other side. "Vodka bubbles da!"

"Vodka can do that aru?" China asked, genuinely surprised.

Russia shrugged. "Apparently." he said with a childish smile, soon leaving to show others his newly found trick.

_This is getting weird..._Hong Kong thought to himself.

As more and more nations entered, Hong Kong noticed it starting to be like Wonderland. Germany came in with a purple jacket and black sailor hat. "Italy got it for me and made me wear it..." Was Germany's excuse. The Italian twins were wearing the exact same clothes; red overalls and red hats. Italy also wanted to play games with everyone, but Romano was against it.

Following after Germany and the Italians were Spain and France. Spain was giving everyone one of his freshly grown tomatoes and France was coughing.

"What happened to you?" England asked with a thick raised brow.

"Just some government stuff." France had croaked. "It should be over in a few days."

"Pfft! You really do sound like a frog!" England laughed, starting another fight with France.

"Lizard, Mome Rath, mahjong tiles," Hong Kong silently said to himself, counting on is fingers, "vodka caterpillar, dodo, tweedledee and dum," China turned to him, hearing his whispers, "frog and farmer..."

"Hong Kong? Something wrong aru?" China asked with a raised brow.

"No..." Hong Kong replied.

"Hey, guys!" a booming voice shouted. It was America, and next to him was Canada. "Check out this cool game Canada and I found!" he shouted, pulled out a croquet ball and mallet as everyone watched (and some comment on who Canada was).

The American nation placed the ball on the ground and got ready to swing the mallet. "I'm the hero!" America shouted as he swung as hard as he could. Everyone yelped and ducked for cover, China and England pulling down and shielding Hong Kong. The hard ball went up in the air and crashed into the wall, getting stuck in it.

"America, I told you not to hit so hard." Canada whispered.

"Oh yeah!" was his response.

"You bloody idiot! You could've killed someone!" England shouted, but was ignored when America started laughing.

"Flamingo and hedgehog..." Hong Kong noted.

"What happened there?" The preteen turned to the door. At the door were the female nations plus Poland, Austria, and Switzerland.

"America found out about croquet." France croaked, answering Seychelles' question. "My, what lovely dresses you all have."

"Thanks!" Poland shouted. "I like, made them myself! Aren't they just fabulous? I personalized each little dress with each of their national flowers! I think I like, totally outdone myself!~"

As the large group of nations walked in, two things caught Hong Kong's eye. One was the cloth over Austria's nose and two was Switzerland's arm in a cast.

"Dude, what happened to you two?" America asked the question everyone was thinking.

"Big brother climbed a tree to help me get my ribbon." Liechtenstein explained. "The wind blew it up there and when he climbed down after getting it, a branch snapped."

"As for Austria," Belgium started, holding down her laughter, "when Hungary was walking out of the girls bathroom after changing into her new dress, she opened the door and hit him right in the face as he was walking by." The room went silent for a moment before roaring into laughter.

"Alright! That is enough!" Austria shouted with his loud pompous voice, clearly embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry, Austria." Hungary apologized. Right as the Austrian nation was about to say something, someone awesome barged into the room.

"Awesomeness has arrived!" Prussia shouted. "Hope I'm not late! _Kesesese~ _I overslept."

"Well, that was obvious with your bed head." Hungary said. When Prussia showed no signs of knowledge of what she was saying, the Hungarian nation pulled out a mirror, showing him his reflection. Prussia went silent.

"Hey, Prussia~ You look like a kitty~" Italy said.

"_Kesesese~_Even with bed head, I still look awesome!" Prussia shouted, soon noticing Austria. "Dude, what up with the cloth?" He asked, yanking it out of Austria's hands. The room went silent again before roaring even louder with laughter.

Before Austria could yell at Prussia, the Prussian interrupted. "Woah! Look at the size of your nose! It's like a doorknob!" Austria's nose wasn't broken from the door, but it defiantly swelled up. The Austrian grabbed the cloth back, covering his injured nose.

"Flowers, bird, Cheshire Cat, doorknob..." Another noted from Hong Kong.

Right as the meeting was about to begin, three nations had just barged in; Japan, Korea, and Taiwan. All three were out of breath.

"What are you three wearing aru?" China shouted, standing from his seat. The three Asian nations were dressed _exactly_like the mad hatter, mei hare, and dormouse.

"Japan _huff_ gave us _huff _a job." Taiwan managed to say, still catching her breath.

"We needed extra money, so Japan recommended this one café he was already walking part time at da ze." Korea explained, already catching his breath.

"We just got off our shift." Taiwan added, back to normal as well.

"A cosplay café aru?" China sighed.

"_H-hai..._" Japan embarrassedly admitted. The three took their seats.

"Mad hatter, mei hare, dormouse..." Hong Kong finished noting. It was basically like Wonderland now. The preteen found it pretty ironic, but at least they weren't mad.

But all that changed when the meeting actually started.

Hong Kong groaned and dropped his head on the table. Everyone was fighting and crazy as usual.

"_And you call my world mad..._" Hong Kong heard the Prince of Hearts.

The preteen softly grinned, turning to the window. It was a bright day with only a few clouds. No one was out there. _At least the 'madness' here isn't enough to make me want to gut my... acquaintances..._ Hong Kong thought back.

The prince laughed. "_Touché..._"

* * *

**Notes:**  
-Néih hóu - Hello (Cantonese)  
-Hai - Yes (Japanese)

* * *

**Thanks again for reading _Hong Kong in Wonderland_!** Reviews are Love, please excuse grammar, spelling, and/or language.


End file.
